Surprisingly Addictive
by CockyBrat45
Summary: Just a story of Luffy being Luffy, but as a girl .Wacky adventures and awkward situations abound.fem!Luffy. Alive!Sabo. Image not mine. CURRENTLY UNDER EXTREME REVISION.
1. Chronicles of Life

**Yohohoho I've decided to try something new. This my first chaptered one piece fic and it genderbending which is surprisingly addictive. Not really romance ( unless you guys want it) more on the side of comedy exploring Luffy being Luffy but as a girl with two very over protective brother and men being men.**

**This fic is dedicated to my friend whofell in love with Luffyko after seeing the luffyko Namizo picture on deviant art the one where 'she's asking him to join her crew. It's an awesome piece.**

**Also dedicated to Makin-a-Storm whose amazing story Himtsu got me hooked on genderbent Luffy.**

**Also Alive!Sabo because I'm sick of Oda playing with my emotions. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who knew Sabo would die the moment he was introduce ,but still that just wasn't cool!-sniffs-**

**Please forgive the grammer and will be fixed when the next chapter is put up.**

**Prologue The bond of siblings: Chronicles of life growing up on Dawn Island**

_**-The Bond-**_

Sabo and Luffy watch curiously as Ace laid out three dishes and placed a sake bottle beside them.

"What's that for Ace?" Luffy asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Sabo too looked cuirous.

Ace glanced at his two best friend a grin lighting up his boyish features.

"I heard if we share a drink we'll become brothers!"

"Just brothers?"

Ace laughed and threw his arm around a now pouting Luffy.

"And sisters Luf!"

"Shishishishi okay that's better!"

Sabo smiled as Ace poured sake into the three dishes "We may not be on the same ship when we become pirates, " he said as passing the cups to his soon to be siblings "but this will bind us together as siblings!"

"Cool!" Luffy hollered practically bouncing with excitement.

"No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!"

The three friends exchanged warm smiles as each lifted their dishes into the air.

"Kampai!"

And just like that the three pirate's in-training became siblings. Across thousand of miles of oceans and many years this bond was always hold strong.

_**-Luffy Age:11-**_

Two week's after Luffy's eleven birthday saw Ace and Sabo huddled together in a tree , sweating , panting and utterly terrified.

A furious scream followed by the distinct sound of a tree falling echoed in the distant.

The two boys winced.

"How much longer!"Ace whined pitifully.

Another scream, this time followed by the painful howl of an animal in its death throes.

Sabo shuddered.

"Three days." he moaned miserably.

Yet another scream, accompanied by what sounded like a fist cracking a large rock. Or a mountain.

The two boys shared a glance before letting their heads fall in despair.

In the years that followed the two bothers would witness many horrific and terrifying things, but nothing would ever hold a candle to a PMSing Luffy

_**-Luffy Age 13-**_

" Luffy please."

"No!"

"Please!"

"No"

"Just for one day."

"No"

"An hour."

"No."

"Come on Luffy you have to wear it!'

"No."

Sabo sighed After a certain incident involving slippery rocks , a white t-shirt and a very wet Luffy, both Ace and Sabo decided that for the sake of their sanity their sister could not continue to run around without a bra. And so after a rather embarrassing talk with Makino the two had managed to acquire a few of the frilly things. Now all they needed to do was get Luffy to wear it. Currently Ace was trying, to absolutely no avail.

"I'll give you the biggest of meat for a month." Ace begged, clearly at the need of his rope.

***beat*** "No."

"ARRRRRRGGH!"

Sabo , the ever patient one, decide that it was time for him to step in. Stepping forward he placed a calming hand on Ace shoulder with a look that said_ 'let me handle this'. _Ace let out a relived sigh and graciously stepped down. If anyone could convince Luffy to do anything it was Sabo.

"Luffy." Said girl turned sparkling eyes on the blond haired boy.

"Saboooooooo." she whined in the cute voice she used whenever she wanted something. Or wanted to get out of something.

Sabo felt his eye twitch. He would not succumb.

"Luffy you need to wear the bra."

Luffy frowned

"But I hate them! They're uncomfortable, and restraining and itchy. And they get in the way of my stretching!" she pouted crossing her arms with a huff. Sabo resisted the urge to huge her. She was just so cute! No. No! He had to be strong.

"Luffy , it's not proper for girls to go around without wearing bras".

"Yeah Luffy all girls wear bras." Ace piped in. Luffy was not swayed.

"Dadan doesn't."

Both Sabo and Ace turned green.

"Too much information Luf. " Ace groaned clasping a hand to his mouth at the mere mental image.

"Frankly I wouldn't classify Dadan as a human let alone a girl." said Sabo sickly his own stomach turning at the thought.

"Besides it's not like I need it or anything." she said dismissively giving a little bounce to farther emphasize her point. "I'm a rubber girl remember."

Sabo and Ace both now very red shared a disgruntled glance. How could they forget?

With a sigh the two boys hung their head in defeat , utterly messing the surprising smug smile on Luffy's face.

And so it came to pas that Luffy was not required to wear bras. Such a rash decision would result in many a awkward situations in the future.

_**-Luffy Age:14-**_

Ace sighed as he packed the last of his belongings.

One more day.

He was excited to be leaving but at the same time sad .This Island held so many memories.

Him , Luffy and Sabo camping out under the stars, ducking the guards, eating and running, him and Sabo saving Luffy from falling through a bridge, him and Sabo saving Luffy from being eaten by snakes, him and Sabo Saving Luffy from being eaten by crocodiles, him and Sabo nearly killing a guy who hit Luffy in the face.

Good times.

With a coarse laugh he drained the last of his sake , and plopped back against his makeshift bed. Dadan had held a huge party in their honor and his two younger siblings had gotten utterly smashed. As expected Luffy had been a happy drunk, while Sabo was , unsurprisingly, a huge lightweight.

Ace held back a amused chuckle as he throw and amused glance at his plastered siblings-

Only to jerk his head back a nanosecond later, his face now a very festive shade of red.

Hastily he grabbed a blanket and draped it over Luffy's lax form.

With a deliberate calmness he reached for the list that he and Sabo had made for such an occasion and jotted down-

_**Rule 152: "Luffy is not to drink. Ever."**_

Luffy yawned and Ace tensed as she rolled over in her sleep causing the blanket to slid off her shoulders.

Ace buried his face in his hands with a frustrated whine.

Even though he loved Luffy like the sister he'd never had, he was glad to be leaving. The things that were going on with her chest were really starting to mess with his head.

_**-The departure-**_

"WAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ace adjusted his cowboy with an angry sigh, as he glared at his siblings currently kneeling on the floor their arms warped around each other as they cried.

They just had to make this difficult!

"Come guys we knew this day was coming."

He feels his heart lurch as the two turned teary eyes on him.

"Err it's not like we'll never see each other again" he said with gentle smile.

They were still staring at him. He began to blink furiously as his eye started to burn.

"I-I-In three years Luf will be setting out.W-w-who knows , we could very well run into each other on the open seas."

Luffy let out a pitiful whine.

Ace couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh who am I kidding!" and with a sob he threw himself at his kneeling siblings and the three proceeded to bawl their eyes out for a good half-hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The waterworks continued as the two departing boys said farewell to Dadan ,who in a rare show of maternal love, hugged the two boys tightly before shoving them roughly away and proceeding to burst into tears.

Makino had gathered some of the villagers to see them off and they along with Luffy followed them to the docks were their two boats rested.

Sabo gave Luffy a warm hug."By Luf. " He whispered before pulling away and giving her hair a found ruffle.

"Bye Sabo."

"Try not to fall in any water k." Ace teased playfully as he lifted her of the ground in a bear-hug.

"Only if you try not to fall asleep during a fight." she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oi!"

Sabo could only laugh. He would miss this.

And then they were off. Both waving at those who came to see them off. Sabo smiled as the villager began to leave until only Luffy was left.

She would stay there until she couldn't see them anymore, he was sure.

With as small sigh he leaned against his mast and let his thoughts drift to when Luffy would set out on her own.

She was only 14 but when she finally set out she would be 17 and on the midst of womanhood. She would be quite the girl, strong, powerful, not too smart but hey that was part of her charm. No doubt she would be quite the looker. She would grow just a bit taller and despite the unholy amount of food she consumed her body would remain slender. Even though she trained just as harsh as them her skin had remained soft and supple and would probably stay that way. Her chest already big for one her age would grow and, her hips would widen .She was already a cute girl but in three years time she would grow into a pretty young lady. Sabo felt his eye twitch. .If he, her loving older brother had noticed, than surely men with less pure intentions would notice as well and then...

Sabo would have continued thinking these disturbing thoughts if not for the loud shout of-

"LUFFY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING BAAAAAACK!"

Apparently his brother had been thinking along the same lines as him.

"Ace calm down!"

Back on Dawn Island Luffy tilted her head in confusion, her eyes barely making out the sight of Sabo restraining a wildly failing Ace.

_Huh wonder what that's about._ She thought as Sabo tried valiantly to keep his own boat steady as Ace made wild grabs for the sail. Oh well.

She sent her struggling brothers a cheery wave before venturing back to the forest for some midday training. Her brothers had set off to prove themselves and in three years time it would be her turn.

There was no time to waste.

She had to be strong if she was ever gonna be king of the pirates!

TBC...

**So how was it? I thought I give a new spin to the Luffyko story. I won't be writing any fight scene cause that would just be a rewrite. Instead I'm focusing on all the crazy things that would happen with Luffy as a make no mistake I love Luffy as a guy, but writing this is to much fun!And what the point of writing if you're not having fun? I hope I didn't make Ace to spazzy trust me he's only that with Luffy. And did you like my Sabo? Next chap introduces Cody and Zoro!**

**There will be more characters gebderbent but if you want someone specific tell me now.**

**Don't forget to review (I prefer those over favorites )and tell me what ya think kay**.


	2. Of Muscles, Swords and Beginnings

**Hi Minna-san! Whew, 8 months. Sorry about that, but believe me things have been crazy! First I get a job that lasted 10 HOURS A DAY , to get a new laptop. Which I did, his name is Ashitaka. But here's comes the kicker, wait for it…. I am now a bona fide college freshman baby! –basks in the illuminating light from the heavens.- And as you can guess the transition is a bit trying. But this semester I've found myself with some free time, so yay! New Chapter!**

**To my reviewers: I love you all , seriously! You guys rock my socks! Thanks so much for all the favs (65 whoa!)and alerts. I'M NOT WORTHY!**

**Now to Miss Miyu Hinamori**** (You must've seen this coming). I would like to argue a couple of points of your review.1****st,**** the bra thing, Why did I emphasize it? Because it's funny. Luffy does many attacks (such as the Gum Gum Balloon) that leave his shirt open. This is a wacky comedy that touches the serious line, but hardly ever crosses. 2****nd,**** What way are you talking about? Do you mean the breast thing? Let me tell you I may not have had any brothers, but I had tons of boy cousins( basically like brothers in my eyes), whom I grew up with, who had no problem changing in front of me. And let me tell you it made me a hella embarrassed .This won't be an Ace/Luffy or Sabo/Luffy paring unless my readers want it. Lastly, do not tell me about rereading anything. I have been a dedicated One Piece fan since 2000 and for you to tell me that is a huge insult. Now I'll be ecstatic if Sabo is still alive. For a character that was only in a few short chapters he is currently in my favs list, but as you said everyone believes different theories. I believe Sabo is dead. I respect your opinion so show me the same courtesy. Now if I'm wrong and he's alive I'll dance the happy dance with my Usa-chan bunny in the streets, but contrary to popular belief people do die in One Piece. Remember Ace? **

**Disclaimer: I own some One piece manga and DVDs and a button that I got from AWA but as for the rights( even the gender-bending rights) that belongs to the magnificent Oda-sensei! No copyright infringement intended. So kiss my ass ACTA.-flips ACTA the middle finger -**

****For soul-madnes****s-**For some reason FFN won't let me put up the link so just look up 'LuNa-GenderBender' by Rusky-Boz on deviantart.**

**I'd like to dedicated this chapter to all my reviewers , but I especially what to apologize to TheBlackSeaReaper. I promised them that I'd have this chapter out in October but life got in the way. So I'm sorry,** **TheBlackSeaReaper, everyone. I hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

**I don't feel too good about this chapter, I hope it lives up to the humor and I hope it's not too boring. I tried very hard to make it different from the original but it ended up being a little close. Sorry. I'm also sorry if Luffy seems a little flat. I struggled trying to get back in the grove of writing. Just bear with me guys. I promise this story will not be some knock-off rewrite.**

**Also forgive any Grammar.**

**Chapter Two: What's so great about muscles anyway?: A pink-haired boy's crush.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-May 5th-<strong>

Sparkling brown eyes crinkled in amusement as the owner took stock of the disastrous situation she had somehow gotten into. A lesser sailor would probably find such a situation quite worrying, but the sailor, being who she was, only found it a bit disappointing.

"Hmm and it so sunny too." The straw-hatted girl said with a sigh, as she stared disinterestly at the roaring whirlwind that was quite intent on sucking her and her puny dinghy into its watery depths.

"Shishishi, well, at least I'm not drowning cause I can't swim!" she said breaking into a large grin. "and I didn't fall in either !" In your face Ace!

And so the girl, grinning rather smugly, plopped back with a clear conscious as her boat was sucked into the dark abyss.

Meanwhile, a few miles away a pink haired boy picked himself off the floor for the 8th time that day and set about his daily groveling, completely unaware that in a few short minutes his life would be changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>-Romance Dawn -<strong>

Brown eyes stared after the retreating boat in shock.

That idiot girl and that pink thing had almost fallen on their freaking ship!

Huffing, the orange-haired thief released their hold on their shirt and waited for the feeling to come back to their legs.

Stupid kids…

Narrowing their brown eye's the thief stared at the rapidly disappearing ship until it was a mere dot against the horizon. That girl, she had come from the ship that their latest booty had resided. Alvida's ship. Was she y the reason that the heist had been so easy? The thief had wondered about the surprising lack of guards( except that one guy ,but a quick kick had took care of him.) and just vaguely recalled some pretty loud explosive noises accompanied by some furious shouts.

Could she have been the cause of such pandemonium?

The thief shook their head dismissing the thought as quickly as came.

There was no way that was possible. She was just a kid.

Who had almost crushed them with a boat.

With a sigh the orange-haired thief hoisted the days well-earned booty, resisting the urge to yell some very colorful curses in the direction of the stupid straw-hat girl.

"Oh well." No reason to hold a grudge.

It's not like they would ever see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Naval Base-<strong>

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luffy, her brown eyes widening in awe as she took in the quaint little town and the impressive sight of the naval base standing in the background. "I can't believe you actually got us here!" She turned to her attention to a now very flustered Coby, a bright smile on her face. "You're amazing, Coby!"

The bespeckled boy brought a hand up to sheepishly rub the back of his head as he blushed under the praise. In reality, finding an island within an hour of a ship with a map and compass was a task that even the most inexperienced sailor could accomplish **(1)**.Not that Coby would tell the would be pirate that.

He had enjoyed Luffy's praise far too much.

Unfortunately he only had a few minutes to preen under the praise before he was dragged forcibly into the nearest restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later saw a highly amused Luffy and a very confused Coby walking towards the naval base.

"It's not funny Luffy-chan!" cried Coby , glancing at to the chuckling girl. "Something weird is going on here." He whispered as he fiddled nervously with his glasses. "I mean, I can understand Zoro, but why would they react like that to Captain Morgan's name."

"Maybe everybody in this town are just jumpy weirdoes." Luffy suggested brightly. Coby gave the girl an incredulous look.

"Or," he said after a minute." They've been given a reason to be so afraid." He paused to ponder for a moment. "But why it doesn't make sense." Captain Morgan is a renowned marine officer. He was respectable and brave; he captured the villainous Kuro, he- "Luffy-chan?" The bespeckled boy stopped short as he realized his companion was no longer at his side. " Luffy-chan?"

Coby blinked as a red blur sailed past his head.

Startled, he whipped around only to see Luffy rising from the ground, a small blue bundle in her arms .

"Luffy-chan!" he cried rushing towards her.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Be my Swordsman-<strong>

Zoro was meditating.

It was what he did when he wasn't daydreaming about killing that blonde idiot.

Or trying to ignore the fierce rumbling of his stomach. (Those dirt covered riceball had only amounted to a grain of rice in comparison to his hungry stomach.)

Or counting the number of rocks on the ground, which was really much more interesting than anyone gave it credit for and…

God, he was losing it.

Anyway, he was meditating, trying to mentally make up for the training his body was missing.

So intent was he on his task he didn't notice the red–clad bust until it was only a few centimeters from his face.

"Gah!" he yelped , cursing as his head collided painfully with the wooden post he was tied too. Jerking his head up he felt his eyes widen as they came in contact with sparking brown.

"Hi!" the girl chirped.

Zoro blinked. Once , twice..

"What the hell , girl!" He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Really, he hadn't. But due the closeness of this girl and his current slouched position he was getting a good view indeed and it would not do good to let how flustered he was show and wreak his badass , wouldn't do good at all.

The girl continued to grin at him, utterly unfazed by his sharp glare. She leaned in a bit closer towards the swordsman, causing him to curse and stretch his head back as far as he could. After about a minute of staring, which left Zoro squirming internally, the girl pulled back, her smile growing larger.

"I've decided!" she said suddenly." I want you to be a part of my crew!"

Zoro blinked.

"Eh?"

"EH?" Both heads turned to see the source of the incredulous shout running towards them at top speed.

Coby grabbed Luffy's arm in a firm hold and quickly dragged the girl a little ways away from Zoro.

"Luffy-chan, you can't be serious." The boy whispered furiously. That guy's trouble. You know what people call him? An unholy demon. Plus he's a pirate hunter! What good is a pirate hunter on a pirate crew!"

"Shishishishi don't worry Coby, Zoro's a good guy, remember? It'll be fine."

_'I wouldn't count anyone who's felled countless people as a good guy .'_ The pink-haired boy thought grimly, conveniently forgetting that those people where pirates. "Luffy-chan can't you find someone different?" _preferably someone who won't cut you up in your sleep!_

"Nuh-uh, I don't want anyone else. It has to be Zoro." Luffy said stubbornly.

And just like that the look on Coby's face turned from a panicked grimace to a sullen frown.

"Why." He said sharply, fixing the swordsman with a frosty look.

"Cause. That's why."

If possible, Coby's look got even colder.

Luffy's grin was sudden replaced by a hard frown. Startled, Coby immediately released her, fully intending to take a step back. He barely registered the whistling sound of a blade slashing through the air, before his head was forcibly grabbed and his face was pressed against something quite soft. It took him about a split second to realize what it was, and with that realization, came the complete shutdown of about all of Coby's mental functions.

"Trying to cut off people's heads isn't very nice." Luffy said matter-a factly , a displeased frown marring her pretty face. She released a now very flustered Coby, who tittered a bit on his feet before crashing to the ground, a glazed look in his eyes.

Helmeppo smirked at the girl before him. She was quite cute. Unlike that barbaric girl that had hit him earlier. Not that he really knew what she looked like. His face had begun to swell and thus his vision had been a little foggy , but he just knew that she had to be some ugly , uncultured hag to punch him. "Trespassing on a naval base isn't very legal." His smirk widened as his eyes appraised Luffy."Buuuut, I'm willingly to overlook you fraternizing with a criminal if you agree to be my girlfriend. I even promise not to tell my Daddy." He flashed her what he thought was a suave smile." What do you say?"

He expected a gushed yes . He expected a pleased smile. He expected an ecstatic hug. What he didn't expect was hard punch to his glorious face.

He fell to the ground with an impressive thud, blood gushing out of his nose.

_(Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away (and apart) two pirates turned towards the east, with nearly identical expressions of suspicion.)_

Luffy glared at him "I have no idea what you were trying to say Onion head, but if you're picking a fight, you got one." Helmeppo stared at her, the beginning of tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Y-y-you hit me. Y-y-you big meanie! I'm telling my Daddy on you too!" What was up with girls hitting him today!

Luffy glared increased. She hated people who couldn't fight their own battles.

"Oi, you live here, right?" she asked, taking a menacing step forward.

Helmeppo cringed, all thoughts of revenge driven from his mind, and nodded meekly.

Luffy grinned. "Good, cause I need you to help me find some swords."

Helmeppo gulped.

Of all the times to go off without guards.

* * *

><p><strong>-The pirate Hunter-<strong>

"Shove off you stupid kid." Zoro snarled irritably. After snapping out of his small trance the kid had immediatly set upon undoing Zoro's binding, much to the hunter's would not due good for his conscious if this kid got himself killed because he was helping him. He already had the idiot girl running around the base,. "Why are you even helping me!"

Cody huffed.

"Because Luffy's risking her life to help you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help her?" The pink-haired boy snarled as his fingers flew across the rope that bound the pirate hunter.

Zoro blinked, a bit startled by the boy's animosity.

"What's your problem kid?" he asked , honestly confused.

_'Maybe the fact that Luffy just has to have you on her crew, and I'm risking my life for a potential rival, whose not even all that great.'_

"Nothing."

_'I bet it's the muscles.'_ He thought scornfully glaring at the swordsman arms.

What was the big deal about girls and muscles!

He could get muscles if he wanted . Not that he needed them. Being a marine required more than muscle, it was about speed and intelligence.

Not about scars and muscles.

Which he could get.

If he wanted them.

He turned to glare at Zoro, who stared back very much bemused.

With a huff, he turned back to his task.

_'Note too self: Get muscles.'_

Cody only had a little time to ponder this, before a shot echoed across the bare plain and his world exploded with pain.

* * *

><p>"Swords, swords, swords, swords, where are those damn swords!" Luffy fumed as she ran through the countless set of identical hallways.<p>

"Hey onion-head where are Zoro's swords!" she growled , giving her lank burden a rough shake.

Helmeppo, who up until that point had been crying quite pathetically, gave the girl a fearful look.

They're in m-m-my room." He sniveled. "You a-a-already passed it."

"What!" The cowardly blonde gave out a cry when Luffy smacked him non to gently in the face "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"Ow! You didn't give me a chance you stupid girl! And how dare you hit me again!" It wasn't fair. The girl was so cute, but she wouldn't grovel and was ten times stronger than he was! And she kept hitting him!

"Oh shut up, stupid onion-head." Luffy said grumpily as she turned to run down the direction she just came.

"You there, halt!" Luffy jumped and turned toward the command , a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah?" Luffy chirped, completely unconcerned by the numerous guns pointing at her. The, speaker, to his credit, recovered from the shock of the obvious dismissal with merely a flush indicating he had been affected at all.

"Put down the Captain's son or we'll shoot." He shouted. Luffy blinked.

"Wait."

Helmeppo felt his face flame up as something soft pressed against his back. The blonde chocked as he realized exactly what it was. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl and even though this girl had punched his magnificent face three times today and had dragged him all around the base, somewhere in his depraved mind , he felt that this had to be some admission that she liked and thus meant she was worthy of a second chance.

"Ok, now you can shoot."

On second thought…

Helmeppo screamed as he was propelled headfirst into the horde of gun-wielding sailors. Though he would always remember this day as the worst day of his life, a part of him (most likely the minuscule part, that could be identified as his manhood.) felt that even he had died that day , he would have died a happy man.

* * *

><p>Zoro stared at the guns now pointed towards him and the widely failing Coby.<p>

He couldn't die. Not now, not here. Not yet.

He had made a promise. He couldn't break it now.

Flashes of a black-hair girl assaulted his mind, as the assembled sailors, as one, readied themselves to shoot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Zoro was still in shock.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a little girl, had not only managed to save his life , but hold herself in fight with a seasoned marine captain.

He turned back to stare at the girl who was laughing with the pink-haired boy while scarfing down her third helping of soup. She had been smiling then too as she took on a guy twice her size. There had been no hesitation, no fear as she battled. Just that confident smile as she presented him his swords before preceding to annilate the corrupt bastard.

A wry smirk made a way to his face as drained the last of his rum.

It figured that the only women he'd chose to led him would be one who could beat him in a fight. Just his luck. He must have a thing for finding strong girls. Or better yet girls stronger then him…

* * *

><p>Cody stared after the retreating boat, a wistful smile on his face.<p>

He should have seen what the girl was pulling the minute she opened her mouth.

Luffy had done nothing but help him . Even when it looked like she was damming him it all turned out to be in his best interest (though he could have done without the beating. After all he had only shoved her.).

He owed it to her to become stronger. Even if they were now enemies , even if there was a possibility that one day they would meet on separate ends of the battlefield, he would become a strong marine and show her what he was made off.

_'Watch out Zoro! I won't let you win!'_

The temporary leader gave their newest recruit a shrewd look.

He was not too old to not recognize the beginnings of a boyhood crush.

He had seen, just before he came into the tavern, the way the boy glared at the girl's newest partner. Had noticed his stricken look when the two had announced they were heading out. Had seen the goofy look cross his face when the girl had given him a large goodbye hug (though he could not blame him for that one. The boy, being a good foot shorter than the girl had gotten a very good faceful indeed). Many of the shorter soldiers , at that, had looked like they wanted a hug too, but any requests were quelled by a sharp glare.

He wouldn't say anything though. The desire to become strong was an admirable one, no matter the reason. Plus the girl was quite the catch, pirate or not.

_'God speed kid , you're gonna need all the luck ya can get with that one.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Den Den Mushi Death Threats<strong>

_**"She's gorgeous isn't she ! ISN'T SHE!"**_

The mayor of Fuchsia Village stared at the phone utterly bewildered.

Why did he make that sound like an accusation?

_'Ace…'_

**_'ISN'T SHE ! I JUST KNOW IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HE-'_**

The Mayor jerked the phone away from his ear as Ace voice raised in volume. Over the years the mayor had suffered many 'status' calls from the two boys with demands to know about Luffy. How much she'd grown, changes in the pitch of her voice, scar reports, hair growth etc. So, as Luffy had just set off mere hours before, the Mayor had been expecting the call.

The anger (from Ace at least) was also expected.

The following hour-long rant was not.

Makino giggled into her hands as the mayor continued to stare at the phone utterly amazed.

_'Ace,'_ injected the calm voice of Sabo. _'Shut up.'_

_**'…..'**_

_'I'm sorry mayor, now could you please continue your report. How exactly did Luffy look."_

_**"Yeah !Tell me old man ,how amazing does she looks!"**_ Ace shouted a hint of accusation still present is his voice. Three years without a photo of his beloved sister had driven him to the breaking point. Who knew how amazing she looked? All the men in the world would probably be throwing themselves at her feet, trying to gain her affection, forcing their impure feelings on his innocent baby sister. He had the sneaking suspicion that someone already had. UNFORGIVABLE! He seethed as his body glowed red with rage. Marco silently edged away from his glowing crewmate.

_"Ace, your being paranoid about Luffy again, aren't you?"_

_**"It's not paranoia if I know they're out to get her!"**_

_'That is exactly what it is. Moreover, stop making it sound like it's the mayor fault. He's not her father.'_

_**'Well then, who else am I supposed to blame?'**_

_'Genetics?'_ Ace glared at the phone. He could practically feel Sabo's deadpan stare. Beside him, Macro muffled a chuckle with his hand.

Back on Dawn Island the Mayor rolled his eyes.

"I haven't even told you what she looks like."

The two brothers snorted, obviously not believing that their sister could be anything but a knockout.

They weren't wrong.

_**'Well spill it!'**_

"Luffy is just fine you two." Makino said, feeling pity for the poor mayor, who was sputtering at the rudeness that was Ace.**(2)** "She's grown into a very pretty young lady. Probably three inches taller since you two left. Her hair's grown out to her shoulders as well it's very pretty, though the poor things not too good with tending to it. " she said with a sigh , amidst the fond chuckles of Ace and Sabo "Though not that she has too , she just shoves that hat over it without a second thought. It's a bit frustrating."

_'That's not enough,'_ Surprisingly , it was Sabo who said this.

_**"Yeah,"**_ Ace immediately piped in. _**'I want exact measurements."**_

"40-24-36,"**(3)** the mayor said before he could stop himself. He had accompanied Makino many times to go shopping for the girl so it was only natural that he knew that sort of thing. Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to…

There was silence.

Makino put her face in her hands. "I don't think that's what he meant mayor."

And then…

_**'WHY YOU FUCKING, DIRTY ,PREVENTED OLD MAN! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF OGLING MY SISTER! DAMNED HENTAI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT OLD MAN!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH PIECES OF YOU LEFT TO IDENTIFY AND MRPH-"**_

Ace voice was suddenly cut off and a new unfamiliar one was heard.

_**'SHUT UP ACE! If you wake pops up we'll all be in trouble!'**_

_**'NO ! THAT BASTERD HAS BEEN OGLING MY SISTER ! HE MUST DIE!'**_

_**'No Ace! Remember we're on a ship !A WOODEN SHIP! Don't activate your powers! ACE! NOO!AHHHHH-'**_

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!'_

And then the line went died. The following silence was interrupted by Sabo's cool voice.

_'Be expecting a visit from us very soon mayor.'_

The Mayor gulped.

He was so screwed.

TBC…

**Omake: Atashi no kokoro: anrokku!**

**This is a first of numerous OKAME's that features Luffy in various female roles. The first person to figure out what anime this is from gets to choose the next one.**

She was falling.

There was nothing else to it.

Luffy saw her life flash before her eyes, as the wind roared around her , her red checkerboard school uniform whipping furiously . Small clips of the most important moments in her life…

Her first birthday.

Her first piece of meat.

The adoption of Ace and later Sabo.

The cold snowy day that Ace had finally refereed to her as his sister…

All these images and more flashed before her eyes

And suddenly she was turning,

Turning and waving her hands, trying desperately to grasp on to something , anything that would save her.

_'Them'_ she thought finally remembering the unconscious boy connected to the loose arms around her chest.

Really, first, the stupid redhead cat-eared boy had tried to steal the cool-looking egg she had found this morning from her, and then he chased her for no good reason, which had resulted in her dropping her ice cream (unforgivable). Then he had accidently pushed her off the roof of a building, when she had enough of the chase and charged at him, swinging, and in the midst of _trying_ save her had somehow managed to get knocked out.

Useless Asshole.

But she really had no time to dwell on that , as she felt her wildly failing arms contacting with something very warm.

Suddenly a bright red light flashed before her hers, so bright that she had to shut her eyes tight due to the sheer brilliance of it. A weight even warmer than that she felt before settled against her chest .

Opening her smarting eyes , she felt her jaw drop as she laid eyes on the most peculiar thing.

It was a chibi her.

A chibi her, dressed in a red top and blue shorts, complete with a strawhat and an elegant red cape-coat fluttering behind her.

Weird.

"Hi!" the mini her chirped as though falling to your death happened every day. " I'm Jiyuu! Nice ta meet ya!"

To be continued in Okame four.

**(1) Exaggeration.**

**(2) I hope Ace doesn't seem too over the top. I am of the firmest belief that the only reason Ace learned manners was because Sabo died and he was the 'polite' brother. I can vividly see Ace telling Sabo to handle the 'formal' aspect of thanking Shanks. However he is not crass and does resemble his polite self in the Anime/Manga( tho mostly due to Sabo). It's just the stress.**

**(3) I was told by a guy that this was a girls perfect measurement.(He's obviously never seen Boa) Just refer to the Deviant art photo if you want to see what Luffyko is to look like.**

**And that's it for Chapter two. Don't forget to drop me a review. Also I got some requests for a male!Nami , that's the reason I made her genderless in this chapter. So I'm having a poll, If you want her genderbent let me know. ( Note: Sanji will not be genderbent, even if Nami is. ) I also got a request for genderbent Shanks. Something else to vote on.**


	3. Of Nami's and Naked Ball Bombings

**Wow! A fast update. Le Gasp! Well , reviews make me write faster -hint hint- and I'm done with my difficult Oceanography test-which I failed T-T . Anyway,All of you got what the Omake was about but only one person got it first, 917brat! Congratulations! Also most of you think Ikuto was Shanks. Naw , it was Gender-bent Nami. I thought someone would catch it. Also, the general consensus is to keep everybody in the crew their original gender. If that's what you want then that's what I'll give you. Sorry to those who wantedNamizo. But do not fret, he will appear in the Omakes.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I make these chapters longer cause you deserve it and Also thanks to ToLayDownMyLife for pointing out that I had misspelled 'Omakes'.**

**Warning: A bit of innuendo, a perverted 10-year old, and one creepy Cabaji.**

**Disclaimer: **

**ACTA: hey, this fic has copyrighted content.**

**Me : Well, your name has copyrighted content. I'm pretty sure the Dictionary owns the letters A,C,and T. **

**ACTA : b-b-b-but, I, you –implodes- **

**Me: So yeah, Oda is the genius behind One Piece , not me. No infringement intended.**

**Please forgive grammar.**

**Chapter Three : Of Nami's and Naked Ball Bombings.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Opportunity-<strong>

Nami had always been a girl who valued opportunity.

So when she saw one she took it. No questions asked.

Whether it was in the form of some stupid pirates, idiot men, or a girl who had fallen from the sky.

In her line of work it was one for one and all for none , so when her salvation from capture had come in the form of a screaming girl in a red tank and a straw-hat she had not hesitated to direct the ire of her pursuers to the cluelessly blinking girl.

However, as she ran with her map in hand she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. While she was a very capable sailor and cunning trickster (and with who she had as a mother how could she not be) it didn't mean that the girl was. Nami felt her mouth dry at the thought that she had just condemned another to the fate she was so desperately trying to escape.

With a frustrated growl, she cut into a nearby alleyway and circled back around, fully intending to help the girl she had just damned.

oOooooooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luffy blinked after the rapidly disappearing girl, a look of confusion on her face, before turning to the three guys surrounding her.

"Oh man, she's getting away!" One cried.

"Who cares?" said another." We got her boss right here."

"This scrawny thing is her boss? " the first cried. "Man, if she's employed under someone like this it makes it all the more embarrassing that she was able to one-up us!"

"I don't know." The third one said , a rather questionable leer on his face. "From where I'm standing she's not that scrawny."

The other two paused their lamenting to observe the girl who looked all the more confused. The first huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sure The Captain can find use for her if we take her to him."

"If she's the big boss, then she's much more valuable than the girl."

The third nodded eagerly. "I think she's more of a prize than some dumb map."

He grabbed Luffy's arm none to gently." Come on girlie, we got someone who loved too-"

The poor guy never finished his sentence, when a weight like an anvil struck his face, and everything went black.

The other two gawked as their comrade was propelled backwards from the force of the girl's punch.

Luffy caught her hat as it floated down from the air after being dislodged when the other pirate had grabbed her. She leveled the other pirates with a hard glare.

"Don't touch the hat."

The two remaining pirates pulled out their swords. "You'll pay for that wrench!"

And they charged.

To say Nami was shocked as she watched the slight girl stream-roll the remaining two pirate would be a vast understatement.

Maybe, she could find some use for this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>- Too fast-<strong>

Zoro panted as he leaned heavily against the heavy, iron cage, his energy completely spent.

Luffy stared at him with worried brown eyes.

"Is Zoro alright?" She asked timidly, eyeing the alarming amount of blood the swordsman was losing.

If it had been anyone else, Zoro would have snapped that he was not all-fucking-right and you would have to be some kind of idiot not to realize that.

But this was Luffy...

"I'll be fine."

Luffy beamed at him, relieved, before cheerfully taking in their surroundings. She blinked as her eyes landed on a small white dog just inches away from her.

The next two minutes resulted in a very peeved off dog latched to his Captain's failing hand.

Zoro rolled his eyes. He reached over and plucked the dog off his captain before collapsing in a heap. Really, he couldn't leave her alone for a second!

"Oh look it's our navigator." Zoro head snapped up at Luffy's cheery remark. He leveled a hard glaze on the orange-haired girl. He didn't know why, but something about his fellow crewmate …irked him. He pawned it of as being his swordsman's paranoia and when she presented them with the key to free Luffy the bothersome thought was pushed to the dark recesses of his mind.

It would be months and four crewmates later, before he realized that the reason he had been so annoyed was because Luffy had found a new crewmate so fast.

* * *

><p><strong>-Be Mindful of Attacks-<strong>

Luffy took in the smoldering remains of the building, a grin of vicious triumphant on her face. "That ought to even the odds."

Zoro rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The little brat could've told him what she was planning.

"You made me worry for no-" Zoro immediately chocked as his eyes turned towards his captain. His hands flew to his eyes. "Gah, Luffy!"

Nami lowered her arms from her face at the swordsman's shout and immediately jerked her head toward Luffy, fearing the worst. A hot blush lit up her face, as soon as her eyes contacted with the other girl.

With deliberate calmness she stomped up to Luffy, who was staring at her first mate in startled bewilderment, and jerked her tank close.

"In the future you might want to be more mindful of that attack." she said in a voice of forced calm, her finger deftly fastening Luffy buttons. '_Especially if you're going to keep wearing button-up tanks'. _

Luffy blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Nami glared at her. "Because I said so, that why."

Luffy only looked more confused, but nodded nonetheless, prompting Nami to let out a relieved sigh.

Zoro cautiously lowered his hands form his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It would not do good for his heart should this turn out to be a regular occurrence_. 'Maybe having that girl on our team won't be such a bad thing.'_

"If you think that's enough to finish me off you're horribly mistaken."

The menacing growl had all three heads jerking toward the ruins of Buggy's hide-out.

Buggy emerged from the rubble clutching two of his men as shields ,a man beside him, clad in a long scarf, repeating the action with the Giant Lion from before.

Nami felt anger bubble within her. _'Just like a pirate to value their own twisted lives above all else.'_

"Hey, you're still alive." Luffy said, frowning. Buggy's face flushed with rage.

"Of course I am you stupid girl!" he shouted , furious. "I'm Captain Buggy!"

Luffy stared at the Clown, utterly unimpressed. "And I'm Captain Luffy."

Buggy's furious retort was cut off as the white form of his first mate went sailing past him in a screaming blur. Cabaji sneered as he straighten the font of his shirt, where the animal idiot had wrinkled it. With a smirk he watched as the fluffy idiot sailed towards the direction of the other pirates.

"Don't think so Lion guy!" Luffy shouted, kicking Mohji into a nearby wall. Cabaji's visible eye widened in surprise.

"Now down to business Straw-hat, "Buggy growled, glaring menacingly at the rag-tag team. " I had considered giving you a quick and painless death, but as you have acquired my ire–"

"Captain."

Buggy faltered, surprised, and threw an inquiring glace at his second mate. The acrobat was staring intently at Luffy, a rather hungry look in his eye.

"The girl. I want her."

Buggy favored the other with a droll look. "Didn't know she was your type."

"She's a fighter. I like that."

Buggy brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. " Hmm, well I was planning on killing her, but letting you have her might be a worse punishment. What the hell? She's all yours."

Cabaji smirked, and mounted his unicycle, and charged straight towards the straw-hatted girl.

His smirk fell, however, as a flash of sliver flew through the air. In an instant, the acrobat had his swords out, and the sharp sound of steel clashing echoed across the square.

Blade meet Blade as Cabaji found himself face-to-face with one very pissed off first mate.

"If you're looking for a swordfight, I suggest you take it up with me." Zoro bit out, his eyes narrowed into furious slits. He'd heard quite well what the Other had just discussed with his Captain. There was no way in hell he was letting this freaky pirate anywhere near his captain.

A large spray of blood spurt out of his wound from his tense posture, but Zoro barely acknowledged it. Nami however, noticed it immediately.

"Oi, Zoro !" She shouted furiously. "What are you thinking? You shouldn't be fighting!"

"Yeah Zoro!" Luffy said, eyeing Zoro's wound. "Let me handle this. Don't worry, I can take him!"

Cabaji flashed the straw-hatted girl a rather eerie smile. "Oh contra Miss, it is I who will be taking you." Luffy blinked in confusion.

Zoro's eyes flashed. A second later, Cabaji found himself shoved a good foot and half back. The green-haired swordsman shot the other a ferocious glare.

Far from being rattled, Cabaji favored Zoro with an amused smirk.

"I don't think your guard dog likes me too much." Though his words were directed towards Luffy, the acrobat never moved his eyes from Zoro's.

Zoro's glared intensified. Wordlessly, he placed his sword in his mouth and took up his stance. Cabaji smirked widened, but he followed suit.

Later, Zoro would deny exactly how good it had felt to have Cabaji's blood coat his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>-Other than a normal nose-<strong>

Buggy glared at the girl who fought him with such ferocious vigor. All because he had insulted Shanks.

What was so great about that Red-haired asshole anyway? What made the girl fight so fiercely for him?

_'Does she have a crush on him or something?'_

"What's a crush?" Asked a bewildered Luffy. Buggy blinked.

Had he said that out loud?

"It's when you like someone." He said absentmindly. What a minute… Buggy glared at the girl.

"How dare you trick me into giving a romantic explanation!" He screamed flying at the girl. "DIE!"

Luffy dodged the attacked and leveled the clown with a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about but you're the one who started this fight when you insulted Shanks!" Unconsciously she filed that definition down for later.

Buggy's glare deepened. Damn that Shanks. He got everything!

Prestige.

Power.

Cute Fangirls.

What did Shanks have that he didn't, beside from a normal nose? His stupid crew didn't even have a theme!

"I can insult that bilge-rat if I want to especially after what he did to me!" Buggy snarled.

Luffy brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Buggy grinned.

_'Let see how Shanks feels after I steal his beloved fangirl away by telling her how he ruined my life.' _He thought viciously before launching into his depressing tale.

Of course, in the end the girl had only picked up the fact that Shanks had saved his life and Buggy's hope was shattered.

Meanwhile, on some indiscernible island, a red-haired pirate smirked as an unknown feeling of smug satisfaction washed over him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kind-hearted fools-<strong>

Nami released the failing girls' head with a huff. Luffy fell back heavily on the deck of her boat , where Zoro was laughing his head off , and sent her new navigator a wounded pout.

"5 million berries," she whispered bitterly. "5 million berries, 5 million berries." That was 5 million berries closer to her goal. Gone! And all because of the work of some kind-heated fool.

She sent a scathing glare toward the small dinghy that held her new _'comrades'_. Luffy was now pouting at the still laughing Zoro, abesentmindly fingering the slash holes in her hat.

Grumbling , Nami leaned over and snatch the battered hat out the other girls hands.

"Shut up." She snapped, as the girl opened her mouth to protest." I'm just gonna fix it."

Luffy's eyes lit up like the sun. "Really! Thanks Nami!"

And just like that Nami felt every ounce of anger leave her in the wake of that smile.

Sighing, the navigator set to work repairing her captain's hat as the girl hummed happily.

Zoro gave the two girls an amused glance before turning to the sky with a smile.

"Well,for better or worse it looks like we got a navigator on our journey."

* * *

><p><strong>Of Protective Brothers : Book Beginnings. <strong>

**(This is a result of a joke my friend showed me. Blame it on him.)**

Ace glared at the disgusting sight taking place before him.

His sister. HIS sister, laughing and playing. With a someone who wasn't him!

His eyes narrowed, as a dark aura began to emit from his body.

Sabo batted away the dark clouds flowing around their hiding spot, and rolled his eyes at his fuming brother. He frowned as practically sharp twig poked his ass. Today was laundry day, which basically meant they dumped all their underwear at Dadans's and suffered a day without them. It made sitting in this twiggy bush hell.

"Ace," Sabo started slowly, inwardly cursing his lack of extra protection." You know she is allowed to play with people other than us, right?"

The freckled boy opened his mouth furiously, looking like he was about to refute that, but a happy giggle floated across their hiding place, prompting his indignant face to melt into one of absolute loathing. With a dark glare, the freckled boy turned back to the 'disgusting sight'.

"I don't trust him."

"Of course you don't."

"He's up to something."

"I'm sure he is."

"I'm perfectly alright with her playing with other kids."

"Sure you are."

"But this guy is not one of them. This will turn out badly."

"Of course it will."

Ace turned and glared at him. "Will you stop that!I'm being serious!"

Sabo favored his fuming brother with an unimpressed look. " You're being serious when you fume for over three hours and accuse a ten year old of an insidious plot."

"YES!"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "I think you're jealous."

Ace's eye twitched.

"I'm not jealous." He spat indignantly. Sabo smirked . This gave him an idea.

"Would you prefer manically over-protective?"

"Sabo," Ace began in a dangerous voice. "I'm warning you."

Sabo smirk widened. This was too easy. "How about insanely paranoid? Does that work?"

"How about I show you how my fists work?"

"If you can catch me!"

And with that Sabo dashed into the woods, leaving Luffy alone with her new friend, a fuming Ace on his tail.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ace was very unhappy when he found out what Sabo had been planning.

"I can't believe you!" he raged . "They could be anywhere now! How am I supposed to protect her ?"

Sabo sighed , and tighten his hold on the back of Ace's shirt. "Ace, calm down ."

"I will not calm down!" Ace snarled, rounding on his brother. "How are you calm? That little jerk could be-"

"Playing with our sister and not doing anything wrong?"

"He's not innocent I tell you, he's up to something-"

Sabo suddenly grabbed his brother by his arms, effectively shutting him up. "Ace, Luffy will never replace us. No listen!" He snapped, when Ace opened his mouth. "Someday we will grow up and get our own crews, when that time comes we will make new bonds, deep bonds with our crewmates. You'll make new bonds, I'll make new bonds, Luffy will make new bonds, but one thing that will never change is the bond we share as siblings." He stared intently into Ace's eyes. "Nothing can ever break that. So instead of worrying yourself into a frenzy, just take this experience as one you'll have to face in the future."

Ace shoulders sagged as Sabo released him. " You're right Sabo , I have been acting a little crazy-"

"A little?" Sabo said , incredulously.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Okay, a lot. But that'll change from now on I-"

"Saboooo, Aceeeee!" Ace snapped around, and flashed his sister a beaming smile, a move copied by Sabo.

"Luffy , wel-c-come back?" Sabo faltered, his smile slipping off his face as his sister neared.

"Luffy, What are you wearing?" Ace said blankly as his sister skidded to a halt in front of them.

Luffy blinked and looked down at her attire. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she looked back up at her brothers, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Clothes." She said simply. Ace twitched.

"No, Luffy he meant why are you wearing that." Sabo said patently, gesturing towards the baby blue dress she was wearing. She looked absolutely adorable in it, yes , and he was in no way opposed to her wearing it but it just didn't add up. Luffy hated dresses. He vividly remembered her shredding the one Garp-san had sent her for her birthday. Why would she be wearing one now? She defiantly hadn't left in it.

"Oh, Dante gave it to me!" she said brightly. Ace twitched again, and this time Sabo couldn't blame him. Did she like that kid so much that she was willing to dress in something she hated cause he gave it to her?

He'd thought the kid was just a fiend. Had she developed a crush on him? Was she finally growing into womanhood. Would the tomboy Luffy they knew and loved fade away? Sabo bit his lip. Why did the mere thought of that hurt so much?

"That was nice of him." Ace bit out. Sabo noticed his hand was twitching, as if itching to wrap around someone, preferable a certain town boy, throat. "But I thought you hated dresses."

Luffy face scrunched up in distaste. "I do!"

Ace and Sabo blinked. "Then why are you-"

"Because , Dante accidentally pushed me in some muggy mud(My own creation , i.e. really sticky mud.), and after that I had to take a shower to get it off , and he said my clothes were all ruined , so I couldn't wear them and all he had in my size was this dress. But it was fine cause I was bout to go but he asked me if I wanted to have a cartwheel contest, so I stayed, and I did 15 whole cartwheels while he watched from his treehouse but he could only do three when it was his turn, so I won and he gave me 200 berries!" Luffy babbled happily. She proudly presented them the 200 berry bill, good for at least 10 meals this week.

Ace's twitch had grown more severe throughout Luffy's tale while Sabo's eyes had gotten narrower. Something didn't add up.

"Luffy." Sabo asked patently. "Does Dante have a sister?"

"Nope."

Hmm.

So where did he get the dress?

"And he pushed you into some muggy mud, you say. Why were so close to that in the first place"

"Cause he said he saw something cool over there!"

Hmmm.

So they had been close to the mud because of him.

"And he asked you to do cartwheels. While he watched."

"Yep!"

Sabo closed his eyes, willing the last vestiges of his control not to leave him.

"And so you did cartwheels in a dress. While he watched."

"Yeah. And I got 200 berries. "

Ace was unable to contain himself.

"Luffy, you idiot!" He knew it. He just knew it! That kid ! When he got his hands on him he'd—"The reason that little shit gave you that dress and asked you to do cartwheel was so that he could see your underwear! He probably pushed you in the mud on purpose!" _I wouldn't be surprised if the little bastard had planning this from the get-go!_

Luffy's eyes narrowed in confusion." Why would he want to do a stupid thing like that?"

Ace stopped mid-rant , flushing. Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose. They were not about to have this talk with their ten-year-old sister.

"Because, um, because, uh, ah," Ace stuttered.

"He was trying to play a prank on you?" Sabo blurted.

"Yeah," Ace said, immediately catching on. "Obviously a prank."

Luffy eyes narrowed. "So he was making fun of me!"

Ace, who Sabo noted looked entirely too pleased at his sister's developing anger towards the boy, nodded vigorously.

"Yep," he said brightly. "He sure was!"

"Well, I don't want to play with someone stupid like that! Next time I see that jerk I'm gonna punch him the face!"

_'Not before me.'_ Sabo and Ace thought viciously, just now remembering what the little creep had pulled. Surely he must have known he wasn't gonna get away with it.

"The jokes on him anyway." Luffy said smugly, crossing her arms." He didn't get to see my underwear at all!"

Ace smile widened at this , but Sabo felt a twinge of apprehension. "You mean you wore your shorts underneath?" Ace said happily. "Smart move sis."

Luffy tilted her head. " No , that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you-".

Ace suddenly broke off, paling.

Today had been laundry day.

And that had meant….

Ace turn horrified eyes on his now equally pale brother.

And so it came to pass that the citizens of Gray Terminal were wrought by a terrible rampage . It should be noted that one Dante Bloomer disappeared for three days after the rampage and returned, battered, bruised, and traumatized. The very next day after Dante's reappearance Ace and Sabo bought a journal, and wrote down the first of what would be many rules.

**"Rule number one: Luffy is to ALWAYS wear underwear despite it being laundry day." (1)**

"I told you that brat was no good." Ace said smugly.

Sabo shut the book with a snap and glared at his brother.

"Shut up."

**Omake 2: A feudal fairy tale: The demon lord and his ward. Written for 917brat.**

Blue eyes narrowed in derision, a sneer on his aristocratic face.

The minor demon hadn't stood a chance against him.

But it was hardly surprising. As if a lower being could hope to best this Hancock.

With a haughtily snort he wiped the excess blood of his hands.

A rustle from a nearby bush had him immediately tensing.

At least until he picked up the familiar scent.

"Master Hancock!"

Hancock's cold demeanor immediately melted at the exuberant cry, a dewy look overtaking his face. _'That's the 11,723__th__ time she's said my name.' _

"Yay! You won!" his 17 year- old ward Luffy, yelled happily." You won! Yatta!" She twirled in delight, her red kimono a glowing blur in the night.

Hancock forced the dewy smile that was fighting its way to his face down with minimal effort and favored the child with a cool ,albeit, fond look.

"I told you to take Salome and leave with Nyon until it was safe." He said emotionlessly , favoring the child with a pointed stare.

"I know." she chirped, a cheeky smile on her face. " But I wanted to see you fight milord! You were so cool . The way you stabbed your hand though his head , and broke his neck and-"

Hancock resisted the urge to sigh, something he been prone do quite a bit in these past seven years, and decided his displeasure was better directed at someone who deserved it.

"Nyon!" he barked, his eyes narrowing at a rapidly shaking bush.

With a small 'epp' the frog demon scrambled from behind the bush and stood at attention before his lord.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes , Master Hancock?"

Hancock favored his vassal with an icy glare. "What part of 'watch Luffy' do you not understand?" Nyon cringed at the harsh tone and turned his gaze towards the ground.

"But I was watching her, Milord, but she ran off and-"

"Do not blame my Luffy for your incompetence !" Hancock snapped. How dare this little imp ever insinuate that his sweet little ward could ever possibly do anything wrong! "I assigned you a task and I expected you to follow it, but instead she was placed in harms way because of your abysmal watching skill. I expected better of you Nyon." The frog demon felt terror seize his heart as Hancock's eyes narrowed into slits. "Perhaps you do not deserve to be in the service of this Hancock." Nyon mouth dropped in horror.

"But it wasn't Master Nyon fault!" Luffy exclaimed, stopping mid-turn to stare pleadingly at her guardian. " I ran off while his back was turned. Please don't fire him."

"Okay."

Nyon face-faulted. Sometimes he wondered if this was really worth it.

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Really!"

Hancock looked to the side." If you do not wish it." He mumbled, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yosh!" exclaimed the 17 –year-old as she threw her arms around the demon lord in a quick embrace, before breaking into another twirl. " Master Hancock is the best!"

Unnoticed by Luffy, Hancock collapsed in a heap. Slowly, he brought his trembling hands up to grasp his forearms in a self-hug.

"This is the 5,456th time she's hugged me." He said tearfully. "Does this mean, divorce?"

Nyon glared at him. "You were never married!"

**(1) Yeah I know what you're thinking. "Why didn't they make the bra thing a rule."Well, Luffy has no problem wearing underwear especially after the events of "Luffy :Age 11" But bra's annoy her to no end. Don't worry. I'm only going to capitalize on it a couple more times. **

**Yeah so Cabaji was a bit of a creeper( Sorry to the Cabaji fans for that ). He won't be the only one tho.I realize now that I made the Omake too easy to identify. You will have a chance to request your own but right now I already got the next two thought out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter . **

**Next Time: I finally introduce Sanji! I really don't want to do the Kuro Arc, not because I don't like Usopp, but cause I found it kidda boring.**


	4. Of Lovestruck Cooks and Mary Janes

**-Sigh- I have no excuse. 6 months. I'm so sorry guys. Tho I did have summer term in college. Do I get a little bit of sympathy? No? Ok, -bows- I 'm veeeeeeeery sorry.**

**One or two or you seem put out about me not including the Kuro Arc . Sorry , I just find Kuro to be a boring villain. He's cool yes but he's my least remembered villain of the crewmate-joins arcs and to be honest I really wanted to get to Sanji! This chapter was so hard to write! I wanted to get Sanji right and have it be funny. I think I might have failed . I hope it's not too choppy and any grammar mistake so I can go back and fix them.**

**Just to reiterate there will not be any romance unless otherwise requested by the majority of my readers. Any romantic implications are for the sake of the story.**

**_ALSO! You have the very wonderful Pen-Women to thank for this chapter, since she's the one who got my creative juices she even looked over it for me! I bow before her awesomeness and helpful ideas again! This chapter is dedicated to you!_**

**Warning: I made a lot of boob references in this chapter because I wanted to. Be prepared for it.**

**Disclaimer: - Insert clever Disclaimer here -**

**-Sister Luffy-**

Nami stared at the human-sized crater on the wall of their deck in despair.

They hadn't even had the ship for all of two days and it was already damaged.

"Oi!" she snapped at the dazed attacker. "You're reimbursing us for that."

The attacker merely groaned in response as he painfully detached himself from his crater and cradled his head in his hands.

"That hurt." He whined.

Usopp floored by his captains easy defeat of the intruder, puffed himself up ." You're damn well it hurt and there will be more where that came from if you keep busting up our ship." Beside him Luffy nodded.

The intruder turned venomous eyes on Usopp who 'epped' turned , hugged Luffy and buried his face into her sholder, shaking.

"Don't try and turn this on me!" he snapped. "You're the one who attacked us first!"

"What are you talking about!?" Nami growled. "We did not!"

Whatever the stranger was about to say was cut off by a loud yawn.

A blearily-eye Zoro made his way on deck and glared at his noisy crewmates.

"What the hell is going on out here?" he said groggily looking from Luffy who was patting the still shaking Usopp's head, to the livid looking Nami. Said red-head turned burning eyes on him.

"What's going on is that we just got attacked ,you idiot." She snarled pointing at the now very still intruder.

Zoro stiffened. Could it be? "Joh-omph!"

The rest of Zoro's sentence was cut off as the stranger throw his arms around Zoro .

"Aniki!" Zoro felt his eye twitch.

"Johnny I told you not to call me that." The captive swordsman growled as his crew looked on in astonishment.

"You know him?" Nami asked a little freaked out by the whole thing. Zoro sighed.

He was my old hunter partner. Him and Yosaku. Speaking of which, where is Yosaku? " Zoro asked , surprised. You could never find Johnny without Yosaku. To Zoro frustration and annoyance Johnny only hugged him tighter and began to sob.

"Oh Aniki!it's horrible! Horrible."

Usopp finally looked up from the safety of Luffy's shoulder.

"What's so horrible?"

As it turned out what was so horrible was that they had indeed attacked Johnny who had been tending to a gravely sick Yosaku on a rock Luffy and Usopp had used for target practice.

The two teens had been suitably horrified.

"We're so sorry!" the two cried bowing low before Johnny.

Johnny shook of their apologize .

"IT's ok . " He said smiling sadly. " It's not your fault. Maybe it would have best if you killed him then he could at least be out of his misery."

The man broke down into tears and threw his arms around the closest person , who just so happened to be Luffy. There was a small hitch in his cries but it only lasted a second as he pulled the girl tighter and cried into her shoulder. Luffy looked at him sadly and patted his head.

Nami rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

_'Men…'_ she thought irritably.

"Usopp!" she barked, startling the noisily crying teen.

"Yeah?" he said fearfully.

Nami pointed towards the kitchen. "Go get the barrel of limes. Now." Usopp nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!" and he was gone.

Zoro who had been watching his friend in silent worry raised an inquisitive brow at the navigator, but she just rolled her eye, irritated that she was the only one who had caught what was wrong.

Though she was more so upset over the fact that Johnny was still hugging Luffy tightly. Did he think she couldn't see how his hold got increasing tighter around the younger girl?

She walked over to him and clocked him hard around the head, causing him to yelp and release Luffy in favor of holding the back of his head.

"Stop crying!" she growled menacingly. " It's not that serious."

"Nami." Zoro said warningly.

"It's just scurvy!" the red-head cried in exasperation. " The diseases that only attacks those without common sense.

Luffy , Zoro, Johnny, and the now returned Usopp, stared at her dumbly before they tilted their heads to the right in unison.

"Scurvy?" Nami slapped her forehead.

"Exactly." She waved a hand at Luffy and Usopp. " Just feed him the limes and he'll be fit in no time."

Johnny stared at Nami for a few seconds before leaping toward her, arms opened wide.

"Oh thank you! Aneki. Thank y-y-yo-o-ou?" he stumbled , and his arms fell to his side as her venomous glaze turned to him then shot to Luffy then back to him.

He got the message.

_Keep your hands to yourself or I will break them._

**-I'm the captain-(this one was inspired by Pen-Woman's idea)**

"I am!"

Full-body blinked in surprise. When he had asked for the captain he'd thought of the typical ugly brutish man. However, this captain was not only a girl but a cute one. An extremely cute one.( unlike that Alvida-shudders-) Full-body took a moment to appreciate her clothes, admiring how well her tank top fit and the gracious length of her shorts. The naval office stole a quick glance to where his date had retreated and smirked when he saw she had returned to her room.

Zoro, who had been watching the lieutenant leer at his captain with narrow eyes , tensed dangerously when the bastard smirked lecherously and leaned over the side of the ship.

"Say Cutie, why don't you ditch that dinky little dinghy and come _ride_ a real ship." The lieutenant purred putting special emphasis on ride.

This had Usopp tensing too, as he was the only one, besides Zoro, who was close enough to hear the lieutenant speak.

_'That is no way to speak to a lady!'_ He thought angrily. _'especially not my friend.'_

While Usopp fumed silently, Zoro was steaming.

_'Why do these low-lives keep hitting on my captain!?'_ he thought furiously, as his hand slowly inched to his katana.

However, before either Usopp or Zoro could defend her honor Luffy's voice rang across the space, filled with disgust.

"You want me to join the marines!?" she spat , her nose wrinkled in disgust. "NO WAY! Are you stupid!? I'd never join you losers!"

Usopp jaw dropped and closed just as fast as the sharpshooter bit his lip to keep from laughing. Zoro took his hand away from his sword with a smile. How he loved his captain's obliviousness sometimes.

Meanwhile Full-body was staring at the glaring girl in disbelief.

She had rejected him. Not only that but she had called him a loser. HIM!

No one insulted him! NO ONE!

"SINK IT !" he yelled to a solder standing nearby. "SINK THEIR LITTLE DINGHY TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!" And with that he turned and stomped inside the where his date was so he could go and to get something to fucking eat.

If only he had stayed outside he would've gotten at least a glimpse of what he could never have, much like his very satisfied solider or the entirety of the 'little dinghy', that is until Nami pulled Luffy's shirt close.

**-Sanji-**

Sanji couldn't stop the genuine smile that spread across his face in the wake of Gin's compliments. There was nothing more satisfying for a cook than to hear someone enjoyed their food.

A delighted chuckled broke through his preening and the Cook and Bum both looked up towards the source.

A small red hint made its way to Gin's dark cheeks as he stared into the sparking eyes of an extremely cute girl.

Luffy, who had watched the entire exchange, sent the now stiff cook a beaming smile.

"That was really cool of you suit-guy. I want you on my crew! "

Sanji stiff form began to shake. Warning bells started to sound in Gin's head and the pirate hastily crawled a few good inches to the side.

_'Not a second to soon either.'_ he thought as the cook erupted.

"Oh love." He crooned his eye now the shape of a heart. "To think one such as I, who lie destitute and alone, forced by an unholy curse to spend my days on the miserable seas of a men-filled hell should be presented such a wondrous gift." The lanky cook sank to one knee , one hand clasped to his heart , the other raised towards a bewildered Luffy. "To be able to gaze upon such divine beauty, such sparkling radiance, such adorable magnificence. My red-clad siren, your smile sets my heart aflame."

Gin could only stare in disbelief as the suave, confident cook he had just been talking to turned into a love-struck fool in less than ten seconds. And he wasn't the only one…

Luffy to was staring at the heart-eyed cook taken aback by his abrupt change in demeanor. And Luffy being, well, Luffy didn't even process half of the things the cook said. All she saw was the cook acting in a very strange way. And strange, to her, was always funny…

The heart in Sanji's eye tripled in size as his newly found goddess threw her head back and laughed loud and long. This gift, this precious laugh was directly caused by his actions. The dewy blonde felt his heart swelling with happiness, why he felt lighter than air…

Gin had seen some very strange things in the Grandline but seeing the blond cook turn into a mini tornado and swirl across the deck defiantly topped most of them.

In the back of his mind he was already scheming to steal the boat, but now he had to do it without hurting Sanji. He glanced at the girl who was now laughing even harder at Sanji's antics. His battle commander mood immediately kicked in when he noticed her red tank.

Too easy. If worst came to worse all he had to do was slash her shirt. That would take care of Sanji , it would defiantly encourage his troops , and he would even get a small treat for his troubles. He glanced at the girl again. Well, maybe not small….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanji couldn't believe his luck. His siren, his goddess ,was sitting above him chatting ,looking so radiant in the afternoon sun. He had come off his high not too long ago and now sat reclined on the deck's railings , a few small hearts still floating around him.

Gin was watching the cook with wary eyes, concerned as to whether or not emitting heart should be treated , but the lass did a good job of distracting him. It had been a while since he had been so close to a woman, and her form-fitting clothes were defiantly not helping his concentration.

But, at least he was not emitting hearts.

"So what do you say?" Luffy chirped snapping both men out of their dazes. "Want to join my crew.'

Those word sobered Sanji's mood, but did not completely destroy it.

The blonde heaved a heavy sigh.

"I love to." Oh how he'd love to." But alas fair maiden, I am unable to leave." He felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought of denying his blessing anything, but a debt was a debt.

The blonde opened his teary eyes and froze when he saw Luffy only mere inches from his face. His eye returned to its heart shape, and Gin groaned. He did not want a repeat.

"No way!" the girl exclaimed. "I refuse!"

The eye heart broke and shattered. Did she refuse him!? Had he just screwed up his blessing!?

"I refuse your refusal." the girl huffed straightening and crossing her arms "You're a good cook and you're joining my crew . That's that!"

The heart reformed and shined with new vigor. OH, how badly she wanted him!

"My goddess begs me to be with her but I cannot!" Sanji cried, clutching his heart in despair." Oh, is this a punishment God has given me because I fell in love with an angel!?( AN: bet you can't guess where that's from).

"What do mean you can't !" Luffy fumed "Why not!?"

Sensing that the girl was starting get angry, Gin felt the need to step in.

"So you're a pirate lass?" He asked, successfully diverting her attention from the swooning cook. "May I ask where you're going?"

The girl beamed at him and immediately launched into her plans of grand adventures.

(Later, after everything was said and done he would curse the talk about the Grandline driving his brilliant plan out of his mind)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luffy bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet as Zeff rummaged through his drawers.

After the funny Gin guy had left the old chef had immediately called her to his rooms. Strangely enough, her soon-to-be chef had pitched a fit sprouting something about 'not allowing her to go anywhere unsupervised' and something about 'protecting her innocence from the evil perverted crap-geezer' which had ended in a fight which the blond had lost.

The blonde had held himself quite well against the old man though. Luffy hummed happily to herself. Sanji was nice, funny, a good cook, and strong. He would make a wonderful addition to her crew. She mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done.

Meanwhile, while Luffy was preening to herself, Zeff ,who had finally found what he had been looking for, stared at the objected in his hand, contemplating the merits of his idea. He was about to make a very calculated risk, one that could backfire in a big way. Yet the benefit would be magnificent.

The old chef looked around toward the bouncing girl, then back to object, then back to the girl then back to the object.

He wavered as he stared at the object, then back to the girl. He noticed when she bounced what bounced with her.

He made his decision.

"Here." He said gruffly as he handed the girl the object.

Luffy wasn't sure why she was getting a gift but she beamed at the cook and eagerly opened the white box to see that inside there were…

Clothes.

She pouted. Why did people like to give her clothes? Why not meat, or bugs, or marbles. Those were fun gifts.

She shot Zeff a sullen look.

"I don't like this gift." She said bluntly. Zeff glared.

" It's not a gift!" he growled. "It's a uniform. "

Luffy blinked. "Oh " she said. "What do I do with it?" Zeff closed his eyes in barely contained irritation.

"You put it one." Zeff said through gritted teeth. This shouldn't be this difficult.

"Oh! OK!" She reached inside for the outfit but stopped dead. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed contents of the box and she let out a small growl. She know that shape anywhere.

She looked back up at the chef with burning eyes. "Is this a dress?"

Zeff blinked, shocked at the girl's abrupt change in mood but shook his head.

"No, it's a skirt." Luffy's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Are you sure." She said seriously. Zeff let out a frustrated growl and threw his hands in the air.

"Yes, I'm sure now just put the damned thing on!"

"Okay!" she chirped, her mood doing another 180 upon learning he was not trying to get her in a dress. Skirts were not dresses, so skirts were okay. She had already unfastened two buttons when a indignant shout of 'STOP' stilled her hands .The straw-hatted girl sent the flushed angry chef a bewildered look.

"What? " She asked honestly confused. " You told me to put it on."

The chef growled at the oblivious girl. "Wait until I leave at least. Great seas lass, have you no shame?"

Luffy blinked." Shame? What's that? Is it good?"

Zeff racked a hand over his face , defeated. "Just put on the uniform." He said tiredly, before exiting the room. He walked down the hallway and leaned against a wall and sighed warily.

In all honestly he shouldn't be so bothered. He scowled. Was he going soft? Who was he to talk about shame. Pirates had no shame. He knew that .After all he had seen girls with less shame in his past and the lass was very cute, with a generously large bosom.…

Zeff suddenly cursed . What the hell had he been thinking? This damn domesticated life had changed him and cost him a rare treat.

Grumbling to himself, the old man hobbled down the hallway with a scowl. If he had any luck his plan would work and makeup for his missed opportunity.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nami slammed her glass to the table with no small amount of force, causing Usopp who had been wolfing down some pasta to jump and choke.

Ignoring the chocking sharpshooter , the fiery red-head shot a furious gaze at her green-haired crewmate.

"Will you stop!?" she snapped at the startled Zoro. "You're annoying the crap out of me."

Zoro, who had been absentmindly tapping the table with his finger for the past minute, scowled at the red-head , but relented. Instead, he crossed his arms around his chest and leaned back on the legs of his chair, a sullen look on his face.

"She's been with that chef for a long time." He growled reaching over and slapping a rapidity turning blue Usopp on the back. "Our first priority should be finding out what's going on, not eating lunch."

Nami rolled her eyes. For someone so tough, Zoro could be so overprotective.

"I'm sure Luffy's fine." She said dismissively, as she handed Usopp a glass of water. "You worry too much."

Zoro narrowed his eyes the nonchalant navigator. "Can you blame me?"

Nami opened her mouth, but then closed it. No, when it came to Luffy she really couldn't.

However, any further conversation on the matter was halted as a small commotion broke out across the room.

Usopp wiped the last few tears from his eyes and cast a wary glance to where a series of exclamations were sounding. He really hoped it wasn't another incident like earlier. He preferred to eat his food in stress-free conditions, that and he really didn't want to choke again.

"Wow…"

"Kawaii." Nami blinked .Hmm that didn't sound like the start of any kind fight she's heard.

"Aww she's sooo adorable. I want to hug her!" A woman shrieked. Zoro raised a brow and shared a look with Nami. The two craned their necks to see what was going on but the grand staircase in the middle of the room blocked their view.

On the other side of the room Luffy was having the most bizarre experience of her life. For one everyone was looking at her like a bunch of weirdeo's. The girls were looking at her in a stupid dreamy sort of way. The way Makino used to look at her whenever they were shopping and they walked past a clothing store. The guys on the other hand…..

Well, they looked kind of hungry, which really confused her. If they were hungry, why weren't they eating?

"Hey Miss, I'm done!" A male shouted out suddenly. A redhead sitting across from him threw him a dirty look.

"No you're not!" he snarled pointing at the other's plate." I still see pees on your plate. Don't call her over if you're not done. It's rude! " He then turned and shot Luffy a winning smile. "I, on the over hand , am most defiantly done!" Pees guy growled at him.

"You ass! If I say I'm done, I'm done!"

"You still have pees!"

"I hate pees!"

"Then why the hell did you order them you stupid shi-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as his friend tackled him to the floor.

Luffy watched the two grapple on the floor in interest before her attention was grabbed by a bluenette waving her over.

"Oi, I'm actually done over here."

"So am I !"

"I actually want to order, so I'm more important!"

"You son of a- what the hell does that mean!"

"You're so cute! Would you like to be my new daughter?"

"MOM!"

More than a little disturbed Luffy hurried from what she had now deemed the crazy side , never once looking back.

Nami felt her eye twitch as yet another fight, or at least a very small scuffle, broke out on the other side of the room.

"Do you think it's another pirate?" Usopp asked warily giving the food a longing glance before shaking himself roughly. He would not eat until he was sure there would be no more surprises.

"I doubt it." Zoro murmured his eye narrowed in confusion. His sharp ears had picked up the entire conversation ,but for the life of him he did not know what to make of it.

That is until about a second later-

Zoro gaped.

Usopp chocked, air this time.

Nami squealed. Actually squealed.

There was their captain , their Luffy hurrying across the room , a disturbed look on her face. But that wasn't what caught their attention, no it was more of what their captain was wearing that caught their eyes.

Luffy, who had heard Nami squealed turned to where her Nakama were siting, staring at her in a daze. Her expression turned from freaked out to happiness to shock and then finally settled on anger.

She stomped over to their table, her hand balled into fist at her sides, and glared at them fiercely.

"I can't believe you jerks are eating without me!" She yelled, enraged at their thoughtlessness.

The shout seemed to knock them from their daze and Luffy gasped as she was caught in twin vice hugs.

"YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!"Usopp and Nami squealed in unison. Poor Luffy could only blink in shock as her crewmates tried to squeeze the life out of her. Meanwhile the other diners could only stare in jealously.

Nami drew away first(Dragging Usopp with her so she could get a better look at the other girl) and clapped her hands together in girlish glee.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" she gushed.

And indeed she was dressed in a waitress outfit of white and blue, the top, white and flowing with poufy sleeves, the skirt a navy blue, lined with lace and stopping mid-thigh. She still wore her straw hat which surprisingly didn't take away from her cuteness, but accented it . Over the uniform she wore a white fluffy apron with the Baraties Jolly roger. Nami face crinkled in disgust as her eyes landed on the choice of footwear. On her feet she wore a pair of lacy socks and gray Mary Jay's( or the OP equivalent).

"Gray!" Nami cried dismayed. "Black would suit it so much better!"

Usopp waved a dismissive hand at the red-head. "Aw, leave it . She still looks cute."

Nami scowled at him" I'm not saying she doesn't . I 'm just saying black would pull it off so much better . I have a pair on the ship. Oh, but those shoes would match this adorable outfit I have . Oh so many possibilities. The next town over we have to go shopping!"

Luffy grumbled as she watch Nami slowly begin to turn into Makino. What were with people and taking her shopping for clothes. First Makino, then Ace and Sabo, now Nami!? If it wasn't grocery shopping than she wasn't interested.

"Zorooooo." Luffy whined to her first mate." Make her stop!"

The utterance of his name finally snapped Zoro ,who had been the only one left staring , out his daze. The swords-man jerked his head to the table and murmured something about how Nami should stop being a pain.

The red-head snapped out of her shopping plans and glared at the swordsman, only to see him staring at the table.

Nami suddenly turned very mischievous.

"Ne Zoro?" she purred, sharing a look with an equally mischievous Usopp. " What do you think of the captains attire?"

Zoro head snapped up and his mouth opened and closed giving him the appearance of a fish.

"Yeah , Zoro." Usopp snickered. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Zoro shot him a look that clearly said.' I could break your neck.' But Usopp only smirked at him. He'd been hanging out with Nami to long. Dammit.

"Well, Zoro." Nami said stiffly, trying to hold in her giggles as the Swordsman face took on a hunted look. "I'm sure Luffy wants to know what you think of her outfit."

Luffy honestly didn't, but something about Nami's face told her not to say that aloud.

"Uh, " Zoro said looking anywhere but at Luffy. "It's uh,-" _not cute. Swordsmens did not find things cute_! "It's, it's-"

"A MASTERPIECE!" The straw-hats, except Zoro, who scowled, jumped at the unexpected voice .Sanji floated over to where Luffy was standing circled her and then landed on one knee before her. "The flowing white of innocence, the deep blue of passion, combined upon your lovely visage sets my soul alight!"

While the other straw-hat shared bewildered looks, Luffy smiled down at the blonde.

"Hey, Sanji meet the rest of our crewmates."

Nami blinked at the stiff chef, staring at her." Our?"

Luffy nodded happily. "Yep Sanji's going to join our crew and be our chef!"

Nami smiled . "You got a Baratie chef! Good job Luffy!"

Before Luffy could respond Sanji had flung himself on the floor before Nami, holding a rose before her.

"OH! Beauty of beauty , could it be!" he trilled." Has my blessing lead me to this fair goddess. Such fiery loveliness, such explosive splendor. My dearest Mellorine! " Nami raise a brow to Luffy who shrugged .

"Um.."

"Oh such epic tragedy!" He cried hiding his face in his hand. " The obstacles between us are many and great! To think that I would be allowed to glaze upon your divine visage but unable to grant your wish. I do not deserve this."

Nami looked from the despairing cook to her captain. "What is he talking about?"

"Well, I want him to be our chef but he says he can't join the crew- but-"

"Good." The icy tone of Zoro had all the occupants at the table turning toward him. Nami felt herself smirk as she guessed what must have pissed of the swordsman so bad.

The first mate was sipping his water , a dark scowl on his face. Sanji, who had been snapped out his dreamy state, sent the green-head an glare as icy as Zoro's tone.

"You got a problem marimo." He sneered, channeling his thug-bashing mood.

Zoro set his drink down with a 'cluck' and matched the cook's glare with one of his own.

"Yeah , we don't need an idiot messing up the dynamics of the crew." Sanji's eye narrowed.

"One apparently is enough."

Zoro glare turned glacier as blue fire wrapped around him. Not to be outdone, Sanji's eye burned as orange fire wrapped around him. The straw-hats watched as the two energies meet in the middle, creating electric sparks.

This was the start of a horrible rivalry.

( Later, at the ended of the day as Zeff collected the stacks of Berries of the tables Luffy waited(which she had failed at) and some she hadn't, he couldn't help but smirk. It was good to be a financial genius.)

**-The girl in the Straw-hat-**

In just a few minutes, Luffy's world had tilted on it axis. the betrayal of Nami( which Luffy obviously didn't believe) had shook her but this- nothing could compare to this…

Luffy could only stare in horror as , her friend, her first mate fell into the ocean.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!"

She barely registered the matching cry from Usopp, or the twin splashes from Johnny and Yasako as they dived into the ocean to retrieve their brother. No, she only had eyes for one person. The bastard who had dared to hurt one of her Nakama. The time for holding herself back was over. He was going to pay.

"AAARRRRRGGGH!" Mihawk blinked at the enraged cry, automatically shifting to the side as a fist shot past his face. His eyes widened a fraction as they connected with the approaching red blur or more specifically her straw hat.

_'Well well, this is interesting.'_

Effortlessly dodging the girls punch, Mihawk threw out an arm and caught the girl around the waist, inconsequently saving her from taking a rather nasty face-plant.

"Can't have you hurting yourself, my dear." Mihawk drawled giving the girl a droll look. "That doting fool would have my head if you got so much as a bruise in my presence."

Not pausing to take whatever he said into account Luffy immediately shifted in his hold, aiming another strong punch at his face. Mihawk caught her fist with a sigh and hiked her arm into the air, incidentally bring her body flush against his , while his other arm ,which was secure around her waist ,held her other arm fast to her side.

"OI YOU!" Came an enraged shout to their left. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OFF OFF HER!"

Naturally Mihawk ignored whoever it had been, focusing his attention on the struggles of the incensed girl in his arms.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Luffy seethed, glaring at the swordsman with burning eyes.

"Now, now, calm down." The elder said calmly, looking all the while like he had not just cut down her friend. "There is no need for you to be so hostile. I left him alive for you."

Luffy's struggles ceased immediately. The straw-hat girl craned her head to side just in time to see Johnny and Yosaku surface with Zoro between.

"Zoro!"

Mihawk allowed the girl to break out his hold with a only a slight hesitation . He watched silently , a smirk growing on his face as the boy made his captain a pledge and the girl accepted with a laugh.

_'How very interesting.' _He later thought as he sailed away his words to the swordsman still heavy in the air.

Those children…. He could now see why Shanks was so taken with that girl. She was something else. Funnily enough, he could feel a spark of what the red-haired fool felt himself in regards to the boy. The boy had skill , drive and ambition , unlike the other fools who had challenged him. It would be … interesting to watch him grow. Him and the girl.

Plus he finally had something he could use against that damned red-head.

Oooooh, how wonderfully it would be. But patience. Patience. He would use it soon enough.

A few fish actually averted their path when they heard the sinister laugh emmiting from the ship they had been swimming near.

**-Cherished-**

Sanji watched the boat that held Gin and his crew sail away with a melancholy look.

_'That twice damned idiot.'_ He thought fondly. _'I'll never see him again.'_

A loud snore brought his attention back to the girl cradled in his arms. He stared in wonder at the girl slight frame , trying to figure out how it held so much power. This small girl who not only saved his life , but the life of his crew , his guardian and his ship. This small frame had taken on a man three-times her size and had not faltered under the onslaught but instead had grown stronger with each hit.

Contrary to popular belief Sanji was not just a dopey fool when it came to women. No, he treasured them, all of them. Each girl in his eyes was a unique and special gift, one that should be cherished and protected. But this girl ,while the most unique and special, was not someone who needed his protection ,( at least not the way the others did) this girl ( as well as the gorgeous redhead), needed to be cherished and he was the best guy for the job.

Unconsciously he held the young girl close to his chest , rivaling in the fact that she was still here.

It was only then that the relieved blonde noticed, do to the equal dampness of their clothing, that she was missing a very important barrier….

And then he was airborne.

Zeff , who had been watching the change in his ward with a small smile, blinked, surprised at the sheer force the nosebleed.

"Huh," he mused as he took in the sight of his charge lying in a pool of his own blood. "Never seen one of that magnitude before."

With a sigh, the old man heaved the unconscious girl into his arms and carried her towards their ship's infirmary. It was better this way. It was much too soon for the boy ( and the other chefs for that matter) he probably wouldn't have been able to survive the task of tending her wounds.

"Mellorine." Came the soft sigh from the puddle.

Zeff rolled his eyes.

He really hoped that those nosebleeds did not become a regular problem in the future.

**-Goodbye-**

Sanji watched as the Baratie grew smaller and smaller until it became a dot in the distance.

The last of his tears had long since dried , but the pang in his heart remained.

He turned to where his cutie Luffy was patting the head of a still crying Yosaku and resisted the urge to chop the bastard up for clinging to Luffy.

Barely containing his ire the chef went into the minute kitchen to check the food stocks. A white box on top of the cabinet caught his eye and as he slowly slide it down a small note fell to the floor.

Curious, he picked the note up and read it.

_'Just in case you get lucky, crap-kid.'_

Even more curious the blonde peered inside the box – and felt tears spring into his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU CRAP-GEEZER!" He cried happily, as he clutched the blue and white uniform to his chest.

**-No matter what-**

Sabo stared down into the bottomless ravine and wondered how the hell he got into these messes.

He heard a small cry and looked back up at his baby sister who was staring down at him with her large eyes, a few tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Oh yeah, that why.

While they had been playing the wind had blown the girls hat off her head. This had resulted in a desperate chase for the straw-hat, which had landed them near the bottomless ravine.

Luffy had wanted to stretch and get it but her brother had immediately shot that down. Despite how much she had improved in handling her powers they did not want to chance them backfiring and plunging her into the ravine .

She had then suggested they rope down and get it.

Sabo had tried to gently point out that it would not have worked he hat since there were no trees for miles for them to tie a rope to. Upon hearing that her beloved hat was lost to her forever. Luffy had sat down on the ground and cried.

However, they were not normal Luffy tears that were over-dramatic and funny. No, these tears had been anything but funny. These tears were silent, soft, and completely heart-breaking, interjected with the words 'I promised' and 'his hat'.

Unable to stand her tears, the two brothers had decided they were going get that hat back no matter what. And so they had shed their outer clothes, cut them into strips, and using some grass made a surprisingly study rope.

Now Sabo hung from the make–shift rope held by Ace, praying that his idiot brother didn't drop him as one hand reached to grab at Luffy's hat.

He screamed as he was suddenly jerked to the side missing Luffy's hat by inches.

Clutching the rope tightly, he glared up as his brother.

"Keep the damn rope straight, you bastard! I almost had it!" Ace countered his glare with one of his own.

"It's called wind dipshit! Heard of it!?"

Almost immediately the brothers blanched as Ace words sunk in.

Wind. Wind was not good. One strong gust and the hat would be lost to them forever.

The two snuck a glance at their sister .Luffy , who would usually be laughing at their fighting, was looking down with wide eyes , shockingly silent.

The brothers shared a look and came to a silent agreement. They had to get this hat and fast.

Immediately, the boys went into what they victims called their battle mode. All outside interferences were unimportant, all that mattered was their goal. Both brothers synced up their minds and focused on what they had to do. Neither of them moved, they waited…

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the ravine. Luffy let out a dismayed cry as her hat dislodged from the branch but Ace and Sabo were ready. Using all his strength Ace swung the rope in the direction of the wind allowing it to give him a boost. Sabo let out a war cry as he sailed toward the hat. He reached out and fumbled the hat, but he determined not to lose this. Not when they had so much riding on it. The wind was dying down, and in a minute the hat would plummet down into the ravine and be lost to them forever. He flung out his hand and this time his aim true. All three children let out a cheer, Luffy's being the happiest as Sabo waved the hat back and forth through the air.

"You drop that hat and I'll drop you!" Ace warned but he was smiling.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Just pull me up, asshole!"

Together , Ace and Luffy began to pull their brother up to safety.

The minute Sabo had scrambled back on the ledge Luffy tackled him in a hug so strong he almost toppled right back over.

Sabo smiled as his sister muttered ' thank you' him over and over, and placed the hat back on her head.

"NO problem sis. It was fun." _**NO it wasn't**_. "Just be more careful next time."

Luffy beamed at him and nodded vigorously, before flying over to Ace , who had been pouting at Sabo getting his hug first.

Sabo rolled his eyes as his brother preened in Luffy's embrace.

Really, he had such a sister complex , but then again so did he, so he couldn't talk.

A sudden chill washed over his form and he remember that both he and Ace were wearing nothing but their underpants.

"Let's go home before we freeze, Kay." He said standing and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Ace winced and nodded just now realizing himself that he only had on underpants.

Luffy, however stood in front of the two and looked at them seriously.

"I'll pay you back for this." she said earnestly to the two surprised boys. "I promise."

Ace and Sabo shared a smile before Ace stepped up and patted Luffy's head.

"No need to pay us back sis." He said, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steering her home.

"Yeah . " Sabo chirped , falling into line with them.

_'After all, ' the two thought " Your happiness is payment enough.'_

_Fin._

**Whew. DONE! God I'm so happy I'm done with this chapter I think it' my longest one and it was all for you guys! I hope you liked and that Sanji was Ok and that it was funny . I know some things might be a bit rushed but I wanted to get it out today. If it bothers anyon I can go back and addin so thing later.I humbly ask for your opinions. Once again thank Pen-Woman for your help couldn't have done without you . Just so you know guys if you give me ideas I will use them. Tell me want you to see. I value you guys opinion. Now to my wonderful readers and reviewer I LOVE YOU! Also don't forget to review! I can't believe I'm almost at 100! See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Of Sisterly bonds and Spicy Preludes

**Hey guys. It's been awhile huh. I'm gonna be straight up and say I was unable to write this story. Wipe that horrified look off your faces, I didn't say was abandoning it! I've just had too much on my plate with college and my job. I had to focus on college. However, tomorrow I'm going home where there is no internet, so I decided to post half of the chapter that I've been writing, to hold you over so this chapter will be shorter than the previous ones.**

**Of Sisterly Comradely**

**-Only for you-**

Nami had never been one to be loose with her emotions. Ten years stuck with a monster had taught her to lock all her feelings away and keep them close to her heart least they be used against her. She'd always been so careful to hid how she truly felt, so meticulous with her reactions.

Yet, as her years of works were snatched away before her , as her sacrifice was cruelly reveled to be for naught, as her world crashed around her with each pair of feet that passed her lax form Nami felt the age old lock began to crack open away , the stress of the years finally breaking the tightly held control all undone but the cruelty of one fishman.

"Arlong."

Her voice shook violently. Ten years of suffering, ten years of sorrow, ten years of soul-searing agonizing hate began to bubble to the surface. Her skin was alight with fire, her mind clouded and blurry .Shaking, she turned her head and laid eyes on her tattoo, his brand, a mark of the hated connection they shared and just like that the dam broke every single emotion burst towards the surface.

The knife was in her hands before she even had time to think about it, stabbing and tearing into the flesh of her shoulder. She imagined that each jab was a strike at his heart as she chanted his name over and over willing him to feel every dark murderous thought she had ever felt for him.

The soft, callous hand that caught her arm drew her from her rage Her hand fell to the ground lifelessly and she bowed her head not even having to look up to know who stopped her.

"Luffy." She whispered, a touch of shame coloring her tone. Luffy should not have to see her like this. Sweet, wonderful, naïve Luffy, an unblemished jewel who should not have to see Nami finally crack, should not have to look upon her tarnished soul. Luffy who had saved her without a moments hesitation, Luffy who had welcomed her, accepted her , _**wanted**_ her. Luffy, who had begun to pierce though the darkness of Nami's soul with her overwhelming light. Luffy , who she had betrayed.

Nami kneeled forward, unable to look at her friend. She didn't want to see the pity, the disgust, didn't want her to see her break.

She wanted her to leave, and she told her as much, as harshly as she possibly could in her state, but Luffy, idiotic Luffy, just responded as calmly as she'd please, utterly ignoring Nami's request.

And even though she wasn't looking at her she could feel the strength of her stare, unraveling her in a way she had never allowed anyone to do. And she knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would not be able to hide anything from her.

The tears had come even harder at this realization and her body shook violently with sobs. This wasn't their fight, it had been hers, but she had failed miserably, so miserably. She didn't want to involve them, any of them, but she was so worn out, so tired and so utterly defeated that the words had slipped out all on their own.

"Luffy. Help me"

Luffy's eyes had shadowed then, shadowed in way she had not seen since Buggy had damaged her hat, and the look made her heart skip.

When Luffy had place her prized hat on her head, she had known right then and there what her place was in her eyes, and the tears had fell for a different reason as her crewmates, her Nakama, accepted her fight as their own without a moment's hesitation.

And when Luffy had stood among the wreckage of the place of all her childhood haunts, strong and tall and had shouted her acceptance for all to hear, the long locked box had burst and disappeared into nothingness, in its place a sense of peace and elation she hadn't felt in years.

Later, when she had asked Ginzo about the part she had missed, Ginzo had merely thrown his head back and laughed merrily, joking about how for years to come parents would pass on the story of how a young girl had saved their ancestors from a tyrant all because 'he'd made her navigator cry.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nojiko smiled at the sound of the rambunctious party that seemed to be going on around the entire island. With Arlong ruling them, the various village had developed a way to get news out fast , least any of them be unprepared for a raid. Now even that system had turned into something to be used for joy instead of dread.

Her eyes crinkled in happiness as her smile grew. She leaned back, closed her eyes, tilted her head to the sky, and surrendered to the wind's caressing touch.

"We're free Bellemere ." she whispered ."We're finally free."

Free. After so many years, it was hard to remember what that meant. The closet thing she could associate the feeling to was the aura of the small girl who had saved them all.

Eyes still closed, Nojiko smiled. Yes, that was best way to describe that girl, everything about her screamed 'free'. That indomitable spirit and strong resolve. It was like seeing her mother once again after all these years.

Perhaps that was the reason Nami had been so drawn to her.

A part of her felt that she should have a talk with her, call it sisterly obligation , and tell her that she'd better take care of her sister (Because there was no doubt in her mind that when they shipped off the next morning , Nami would be right there with them) or else.

But as she gazed at the girl, who was currently inhaling every scrap of food in a mile radius, she knew she needn't bother.

If the ruins of Arlong Park told her anything, it was that there was no safer place for her sister than at the side of one Monkey D. Luffy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanji wrung his hands together fretfully as he scanned the crowds of people gathered to see them off.

"Oh, is she coming?" He moaned." I hope she's coming, please let her come!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's theatrics'. Why Luffy had recruited this idiot on to the crew was still an absolute mystery to him.

"Shut up." He said lazily. "If she comes, she comes. If she doesn't, she doesn't."

Sanji whirled on the him, eye blazing. "Don't tell me what to do crap swordsman." He snarled. "Nami is half of the reason I'm on this ship with you two bastards."

"And the other half?" Usopp asked curiously. A heart popped into Sanji's eye.

"Why, my cutie Luffy of course." He gushed, as he turned into a noodle. Zoro rolled his eyes and Usopp sweat-dropped, wondering where he fit his dream into that equation.

Zoro threw a look to his captain who was staring at the ground intently, an indescribable look on her face.

"Luffy." He called softly and the girl jumped and turned to stare at him. Zoro tilted his head to the side questionably but merely Luffy smiled brightly.

"SET SAIL!"

All four Straw-hats head jerked up at the sound of the shout and Luffy's smile turned into a slightly smug and knowing one.

Luffy set a quick look to Usopp, who hurried and prepared the ship to leave just as Nami took off like a shot down across the harbor.

Nami flew through the bewildered townsfolk, her gaze set straight ahead, her entire focus on one person and one person only. She felt her heart swell as their eyes met. The affection she'd felt swelling for the girl floods to the surface and a wide smile spreads across her face.

Her feet left the edge of the harbor as she took a flying leap, but she didn't stop there, the minute her feet touched the rail of the ship , she pushed off it using the momentum to launch herself at the person who had made this happiness possible….

And Luffy, her arms opened wide, was ready to receive her .

Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji smiled as the two of them tumbled to the deck in each other's arms, giggling up a storm, an action mirrored by those on the shore close enough to see. Unbeknownst to anyone else Nojiko let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you decided to come back Nami." Luffy said sincerely, looking up at her navigator with sparkling eyes.

Nami smiled and squeezed her captain tightly, knowing that everything she wanted to say would be understood in that hug. This girl, this idiot as well as the other three idiots, had somehow managed to secure a place in her once frigid heart. A place only previously occupied by Nojiko, Ginzo, the village , and Bellemere.

Somehow along the way Luffy had stopped being, her scapegoat, stopped being her protection, stopped being her friend and had turned into her sister.

Arm in arm the Captain and her navigator rose from the deck, faced the smiling faces of the inhabitants of Cocoyashi …..

and then Nami lifted her shirt allowing all the wallets she had pick-pocketed to fall to the floor.

Zoro and Usopp face-faulted as every inhabitant of Cocoyashi jaw-dropped. The warm feeling from watching the two girls hug evaporated and was quickly replace by rage.

"NAMIIIII!"

Nami laughed as the villagers threw equal parts abuse and farewells. Her arms tightened around her laughing captain, pressing their cheeks together, as she shouted her goodbyes and together the two girls watched as her home town became a small blur against the horizon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**-Prelude to Reactions-**

"Sit still!" Nami snapped as she bopped her younger friend upside the head effectively ceasing any further movements. "I 'm doing you a favor by doing this outside, so unless you want to sit in the chair in our room for however long it takes me to do this, you'll stop moving!"

Luffy whined a bit, but ultimately gave in to Nami's demands, and ceased her shifting , a small pout marring her face. Nami rolled her eyes fondly and continued her task of trying to tame Luffy's wild locks.

"It's really your fault for letting it get this bad." She scoffed as she ran her brush through the numerous tangles in the youngers' hair. "If you just brushed it every once in a while, it wouldn't be this strenuous. "

Luffy huffed and crossed her arms. "Why brush it anyway?" she whined, wincing as Nami's brush caught a rather large tangle. "It'll just get messy again, and beside I always wear my hat so it's pointles-yeoch-" The rubber girl clutched her head , rubbing the growing bump from where Nami had hit her with the brush. She sent a wounded look up at her, but only got a cold glare in return.

"It's not pointless!" Nami snapped. "It is essential to being a lady, and I don't know about whoever raised you, but while I'm looking after you, you will perform the necessary feminine rituals! And I mean daily rituals not monthly!" She snapped when the younger girl opened her mouth. Beside them Usopp chocked and blushed, his childhood with his mom informing him of exactly what Nami had meant by that.

Luffy sighed, and slumped back against Nami's legs in defeat. Nami hummed in satisfaction, and went back to carding the brush through the younger girl's soft but tangled locks.

It was a lazy day on the Going Merry. The soft churning of the waves lulled the ships other inhabitants into a relaxed stupor. Soft snores wafted from the shade of the crow's nest where Zoro was taking his mid-morning nap, while Usopp, who was not too far away from where Luffy and Nami sat, tinkered away at one of his gadget. The clanking of the pans in the kitchen informed those on deck that Sanji was setting things out for lunch, though his dewy gushing suggested that Luffy and Nami would be getting a snack sometime soon.

However, the routine calm was broken as a mail bird suddenly swopped down startling Usopp, who squirted a bit of tobacco sauce in his eye from shock.

Ignoring her crewmates screams of pain , Nami dug into her pocket and extracted 3 berries to pay the fee, keeping her other hand on Luffy' collar , least the girl try to beat a quick escape.

"Don' ." she hissed threateningly, before turning to the bird. She narrowed her eyes at the new number on the box around its neck, grumbled lowly under her breath, and snatched the paper out of its claws , not noticing a thick piece of paper sliding from the bundle and onto the deck. Luffy ceased her useless struggle and surveyed it curiously.

" This is the only time I'll pay you five berries bird." The redhead growled, fishing in her skirt pocket for a coin. "If you don't go back down to 3 berries you can find yourself some new busin-!"

Her threat however was cut off as Luffy suddenly tore from her grasp and threw herself forward. Her harsh rebuke was drowned out by her captains exuberant shout.

"AWESOME!"

tbc

**The next chapter after this will have Ace's, Sabo's and Shanks' reaction to Luffy's wanted poster. Till that time. Oh yeah if I don't get to post a chappie before 'the end of the world' It's been an honor writing for you. :)**


	6. Of Dangerous Relations and Reactions

**Sorry for the wait guys .This has been a trying few months. So many things have happened, but I guess the worst would be that my cat, my baby, died while I was at college. I didn't even get to say goodbye. And a lot of other shit happened too but I won't bore you with details that was just the worst. I hope I don't disappoint with this chappie since you guys have been waiting so long.^^; I also hope you like the Sabo sections. i wanted to give him a little background.**

**WARNING: I'm introducing two OC's/ kinda not Oc's ( Don't worry their just crew mate they won't have to much importance ). 'Tales of' fans should recognize who I modeled the girl after and everyone should recognize the guy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Boo, my heart, my soul, my baby and the best cat anyone could have asked for.**

**Important message at the bottom.**

**Dangerous Relations and Reactions**

**-Ace & Sabo –**

A stream of curses followed Marco as he stumbled up the stairs from the sleeping quarters to the deck.

Up until a couple of minutes ago, he had been blissfully asleep when a certain fire-users loud shouts had echoed across the cabin and woken him and probably half of the damn ship.

_'Damn Ace.'_the legendary zoan thought venomously. _'Just because he's a damn early bird doesn't mean the rest of us are. When I get my hands on him-!'_

Now Marco was not an ill-tempered person by nature, but dammit you did not interrupt his sleep!

As many could tell from looking at him Marco was not the most alert person in the world , a fact that was all the more clear in the mornings. And thus due to his sleepy nature and his general aversion to mornings it was no surprise that he took a bit longer than most to become fully aware when he woke up early.

So naturally upon reaching the deck and seeing the usually calm, and composed Ace prancing around like a ballerina, Marco thought he might actually still be sleeping.

Absentmindly, he brought a hand up to pinch his cheek and winced as the pain shot across his face.

Nope, defiantly awake. So what on earth…..?

" 30 million berries on her first try ,oh, I'm soooooooo proud! "Ace gushed as he twirled conducting a move that should by all means be impossible with his physic.

Marco raised a brow at that. The only time Ace used that horrifying baby voice was when he was talking about his-

Ohhhhhh.

Understanding dawned on Marco, and he turned on his heels and headed down to Ace's room.

oOoOo**SABO**oOoOoOo

Sabo sighed as blood began to crust on his hands. He usually preferred to rely on his saber in a one-on-one but it had been knocked out of his hands some time during the scrap and he had to resort to different means.

He jumped, startled, as a soft weight hit the side of his face. Snatching the towel from his head, he ran it over his hands, before shooting his first mate a grateful look.

"Thanks." Patty flashed her captain a smile.

"No problem nanoja." She said, waving a dismissive hand. "Just hurry and clean up. This treasure ain't gonna haul itself back to the ship noja ." And with that she flounced away, her long blonde pigtails bouncing with each step.

Sabo rolled his eyes, but hastened to comply, not wanting to inconvenience his crew.

He slowly shifted the unconscious pirate off the chest he had fallen over, and hefted the heavy load into his arms. He paused a moment to consider his fallen enemy, before setting off to his ship. The blow he'd struck had not been fatal, so he should live. Maybe next time he and his crew would think before threatening his friends.

The blond hummed as he made his way to the ship, basking in the glow of a successful hunt. The trek to the ship wasn't that long but Sabo, despite Patty's request, took the time to linger and admire the familiar scenery around him. It wasn't often that he found a forest that reminded him of the one he spent majority of his childhood running around in, but when he did he couldn't help but get lost in the past.

A gentle breeze wafted across the clearing, causing a bittersweet smile to overtake Sabo face. The young captain allowed the winds of the past to surround him. If he listened close enough he could just about make-out the exuberant laugh of a certain little hellion.

Sabo sighed heavily.

It was times like these that he realized just how dearly he missed his baby sister. Granted, he missed Ace too, but he at least got to talk with him on a regular basis. Luffy, on the other hand…

Well, there was a reason he and Ace valued their Luffy reports. It was one of the only things that kept him sane.

Rationally speaking he knew very well that Luffy could take care of herself, but he _was_ her older brother. It was his job to worry.

_'At least I don't worry as much as Ace.'_ He thought amused as he resumed his trek to the ship. Ace took worrying to an entirely new level.

As the young captain neared the ship, he was greeted with a barrage of rambunctious laughter and lewd wolf-whistles. With a frown he turned in the direction of the commotion and saw a large chunk of his crew standing idle.

Sabo scowled at the treasure chests that lay around them. He wasn't a harsh captain, but he did run a fair ship. He was not going to allow anybody to laze about while others worked.

With a grunt, he set down his chest and walked with a purposeful air over to the group of slackers. As he neared, he noticed that the lot of them were huddled over something.

"Whoa, check out the new talent." He heard one of the slackers say lecherously. "There is hope for us yet."

"Indeed." Another agreed. " If only we could be greeted with such lovely news every day."

Sabo couldn't resist an amused eye-roll, as he stopped just on the outskirt of the group. The new Wanted posters must have come in. He should have known. It was a regular ritual to 'check out the talent' among the new rookies, and apparently someone must have really caught their eye seeing as not one of them had noticed him.

"Thank God for small mercies." One crowed. Sabo recognized him as Sinbad(1) his newest and most troublesome Nakama. Of course he'd be the one leading the admirers. "I don't know if I could handle another Alvida."

"I don't know," the first said. "Rumor is she's hot now."

That caused the lot of them to burst out laughing.

" What!?" Sinbad snorted incredulously. "Alvida turning hot is as likely as a talking skeleton. But let's get back on this broad. I wouldn't mind working under her!" Numerous hoots of agreement accompanied that statement.

Sabo snorted, deciding it was time to get back to work. Normally he was content to allow them their fun on the matter, but it was high noon and they had things to do. Crossing his arms, he politely cleared his throat.

The assembled group jumped with various exclamations of surprise.

"Cap'n!"

"We were just taking a little break that's all!"

"Yeah the paper came in-"

"And we were just keeping up on current events like-"

"Like Wanted pictures?" Sabo said with a smirk. At least 15 guilty smiles greeted his words.

"She must be a real looker," Sabo continued, "If you're so ready to leave my crew for hers."

Chuckling, Sinbad threw an arm around Sabo's shoulder. "Aw Sabo, you know you're the only Captain for us."

"Yeah, yeah," Sabo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Cause no one else would put up with you lot. Though I am curious about this illustrious rookie." Sinbad immediately brightened. With a smile, he thrust the poster into Sabo hands.

"Just take a gander, Cap .She's a regular wonder of the seven seas ." He said dreamily as he pretended to swoon, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. Sabo smirked.

"Hmm," He mused. "She sounds quite pretty." Sinbad smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Guess that means she's defiantly out of your league Sin." Sinbad's smile dropped.

"OI!" He shouted indignantly as the group laughed even harder.

Chuckling, Sabo glanced down towards the poster in his hands.

And froze.

The assembled crew-mates stared in bewilderment at their leader. One second he was just fine and the next he had gone completely rigid, his face a mask of utter shock.

"Um Cap'n?" Sinbad waved a hand in front of the frozen captain's face. " Saboooooo?"

Sabo didn't so much as blink.

"I think you broke em Sin." someone said quietly. Sinbad looked at his Captain nervously. What had he done?

"OI!" yelled an angry voice that made all but Sabo jump. Turning they saw an angry Patty making a beeline for their group. "What are you lot doing just standing around noja! " She growled. "Get to work!" As her crewmates( save Sinbad who was still staring at Sabo) hastened to comply with her orders, Patty turned to the still frozen Sabo with narrowed eyes.

"Oi Sabo," she snapped. Ignoring the fretting Sinbad, she marched up to Sabo, and got in his face. "Set a better example for your crew nanoja! We have another island we need to explore noja , and you and those slackers just standing there gawking at some pic- ack!"

Whatever else Patty had to say was cut off as Sabo hooked an arm around her waist and spirited her away to the ship, leaving Sinbad to blink after them.

oOoOo**ACE**oOoOoOo

Marco returned to the deck about ten minutes later, Ace's Den-Den Mushi in hand. By that time a few more crew members had risen, and each and every one of them was pressed against the walls of the railing, unwilling to go anywhere near Ace who was now presenting the picture to an amused Whitebeard.

"This is her pops!" Ace said proudly as he waved the picture in Whitebeards face. "This is Luffy!"

"I gathered as much." Whitebeard grunted. "Stop waving it so I can get a decent look." Ace immediately complied, going so far as to push the picture closer into Whitebeard's face.

Whitebeard gave the poster an apprising look. The girl was most defiantly quite the looker, with soft features, onyx hair, and perfectly tanned skin. However, what struck him most about the picture was not her beauty, but her smile. In that smile, he could see everything he needed to know about this girl. Shanks did right by this girl. She had his acknowledgement, only time would tell if she could keep it.

He gave the bouncing Ace an indulgent smile. "30 mil is a nice beginner's bounty, especially for the East Blue. You should be proud."

From the way Ace swelled up at his words 'proud' didn't begin to cut it.

Marco sighed, pitying Sabo's crew, since he knew, after so many conversations with a long-suffering Patty, that Sabo, despite being the more level-headed brother, tended to act about the same as his brother when their little sister was involved.

Unfortunately, his sigh brought him to Ace's attention. Marco only had a split second to consider the merits of simply flying off the boat, before Ace was upon him waving the poster in his face.

"This is her Marc!" Ace said excitably jamming the poster into the others face. "My little sister ! Luffy!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you tell Pops." Marco said resignedly. Shifting the Den-Den Mushi to one hand, he took the picture from his beaming friends hands, knowing that flame-user would not leave him alone until he looked. Though truthfully, he was a bit curious about his best friends little sister, or at least what she looked like. From all the times Ace bragged about his sister's looks (much to the annoyance of some of their female crewmates) she had to be a knockout.

Ace's smile turned smug as Marco eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he locked eyes with the picture.

"Didn't I tell you she was a knockout?" Ace smugly stated putting his hands on his hips arrogantly.

_'Knock-out didn't even begin to cut it!' Marco_ thought. Reverently, he brought the poster closer to get a better look. He could now see why Ace was so protective of the straw-hatted girl. She was quite a catch.

His concentration on the poster was broken as the Den-Den Mushi started ringing. In a flash, the Den-Den Mushi was snatched from his hands and Ace was sitting against the railing chatting away, leaving the poster clutched in Marco's hands.

"Did you see it?"

"Hasn't she grown?"

"And 30 mil as her first bounty!"

Marco did not have to be a genius to figure out who the other was talking to.

oOoOo**SABO**oOoOo

Patty stared at her fawning captain in exasperation. After spiriting her away to the ship he had deposited her in the middle of the deck, shoved the poster in her hands, rushed towards his bedroom only to return with his Den-Den Mushi clutched in his hands.

The next 10 minutes saw him sprawled out on the deck on his stomach his legs kicking back and forth, as he and his brother gushed over their little sister.

"Yeah I just got it!"

"I know she's so cute!"

"Yeah, that's quite an accomplish for the East Blue. I'd expect nothing less!"

Really, she shouldn't be surprised. This happened whenever he got hyped up talking about his little sister.

_'But it doesn't stop it from being a bit jarring, nanoja.'_She thought, sharing looks of fond exasperation with her Nakama as they passed by the scene.

Sighing, the blonde looked down to the picture her captain had excitably shoved in her hands. She smiled fondly at the beaming girl on the poster. She was very happy to finally see the girl that her Captain so loved. She was an adorable little girl, one that Patty was sure she would most defiantly get along with should they ever meet.

The sound of footsteps jolted her out of her observation and the pig-tailed first mate turned eyes toward the newly arrived Sinbad who was staring at their captain in utter disbelief.

"Is this a regular thing?" He asked quietly. Patty gave him a sympathetic look. She had forgotten that Sinbad was new and thus unused to such displays.

"Whenever he gets particularly excited about his sister , noja." Patty said sympathetically. Sinbad eyes widened.

"_That's_ his sister!?" Sinbad exclaimed. Patty nodded and Sinbad's jaw dropped .The cute girl on the wanted poster was the precious sister their Captain talked so fondly about all the time! Sinbad groaned. That meant she was totally off-limits! Damn!

Sneaking a glance at the poster Patty now held, he groaned again, this time even louder. Double Damn!

Patty threw him an amused, knowing glance.

"Better throw away all those plans for romance, noja." She said slyly. "Sabo is pretty bad when it comes to his sister, but from what he's told me his brother's even worse than he is."

Sinbad immediately paled at those words , just then catching on to fact that since the cute girl was Sabo's sister that meant she was also Ace's sister. If he had any leftover plans to woo the new rookie they died at that thought. One does not reside on Sabo's ship long without learning about Ace's notorious temper and he liked his manly bits where they were, thank you very much.

Any further muses were cut off as Sabo's voice suddenly rose. The two pirates turned toward their captain and saw that he now sported a rather serious expression.

"Now Ace, before we discuss anything else I need to know-"

oOoOoOo**ACE**oOoOoOOo

"No Sabo," Ace snorted into the phone as he rolled his eyes. " I haven't tried to kill anybody. Why would I?"

Marco snorted. Why would he indeed? Ace's sister complex was notorious , his over-protectiveness even moreso. Obviously, Sabo knew his brother better than he knew himself.

"Whoa, what a babe." Marco nearly jumped out of skin as a voice sounded close to his ear. Unbeknownst to him one of the younger Nakama, a notorious late riser, had wondered to his side and was now leering at the poster over his shoulders. "I'd love to show her my wonder of the seven seas if you know what I mean."

Marco cringed. Noooooooooooo.

A split second later the deck had been all but deserted, save for Marco, the idiot, who was now staring around the now empty deck apprehensively and a chuckling Whitebeard.

Ace had suddenly gone very still, the Den-Den Mushi falling from his hands.

_"Ace? ACE!? What's going on!?"_

Ace ignored the frantic voice and turned toward the boy with a venomous glare, the air simmering around his form. (Marco wisely chose this time to retreat to the safety of Whitebeard's side.)

"What did you just say about my sister?" Ace growled, his voice dripping with killing intent. The idiot turned a shade of white only previously achieved by the dead, finally realizing his blunder. Nervously, he took a step back, nearly fainting in terror as Ace mimicked his action.

"A-a-a-a-ace I swear if I knew that was your sister I would have never said that out loud."

"So you would have thought it!?" Ace roared as a red light encompassed his body . Seeing that his life was now in danger, the boy gave up all pretenses and ran, an enraged Ace hot on his heels.

Marco sighed from his safe perch behind Whitebeard's chair. He had considered helping the fool but now he saw it was pointless. He spared a glance at Whitebeard only to see him watching the preceding with an amused glint in his eyes. That settled it. The poor boy didn't have a prayer.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The incised Logia bellowed as he sent blast after blast at his fleeing crew-mate.

"POPS!" the other wailed as he frantically dodged Ace's flames. "POPS HELP ME!"

Whitebeard merely gave his fleeing son a roguish smile.

"Lad, even I won't get involved in this."

"POPS!"

"DIE!"

oOoOo**SABO**oOoOo

Sabo sighed as the familiar sounds of Ace trying to kill someone was swallowed by the dial tone.

Sometimes his brother was so predictable it was scary.

Of course, Sabo could get where he was coming from. He knew quite a bit about crass men, and he especially knew what they thought about women. It was disturbing and infuriating to think that there were men out there thinking such thoughts about his sister. But, Sabo had grown in the last three years since his first realization of the numerous perverts out there. He knew that guys were going to admire his sister. He have didn't like it (and he most certainly did not) but he would be naïve to think he could stop it.

Speaking of which…

"Sinbad." Sinbad started and turned to his captain warily.

"Yeah Cap'n?"

"You have cleaning duty. For a month." Sinbad's jaw dropped.

"Wha!?"

"Mmm. Better make it two." And with that the young captain flounced off to dish out more punishments, leaving a bewildered Sinbad and an amused Patty in his wake.

"Patty?" whimpered Sinbad as he turned to his senior Nakama. Patty merely patted his back with a smile.

"You made eyes at his sissy, Sin." She said matter-of-factly." Just be glad it's not a year."

**-Shanks-**

Mihawk surveyed his red-heir companion over the side of his flagon. Now that the initial surprise had worn off , and the following party had begun to wane the redhead's attention was focused on doting over the poster of the straw hat girl. He brushed a finger over her face, cooing over it like the sentimental idiot he was.

"Aw Luffy, I remember when she was just a little squirt," Shanks cooed as he snuggled the picture. "Aw she sure has grown."

Mihawk smirked evilly. The three hours he had spent bidding his time was over. Now was the time for revenge.

"Yes, in all the right places." He drawled, before taking a swig of his rum.

Behind him, he noticed Ben stiffen but Shanks, the idiot, didn't catch the hidden implication and nodded, laughing. Mihawk eyes narrowed. Maybe he needed to be a little more direct.

"You mean her muscles right." The captain said jovially. "Ha, I bet she's been training so hard."

"You wouldn't be able to tell, her body was so soft against mine." Mihawk said. Shanks froze.

It was impossible for him to not catch that.

Slowly, he placed his flagon down and stared stonily at his friend.

"Mihawk." He said quietly, dangerously. "How would you know how her body feels?"

Mihawk fought back a smirk with difficulty. Bingo.

"One usually finds out the softness of another's body when it's pressed against their own."

Mihawk took a slow swig of his drink, reveling in the look of rage that slowly began to overtake the red-head's feature. Oh, how wonderful it was to be the one teasing this time…

"And why exactly was her body pressed up against yours?" Shanks forced out, between gritted teeth , his hand seeking his weapon. Contrary to popular belief, Mihawk wasn't as asexual as his nature portrayed him. He loved a good woman as much as the next man. He was just discreet with his womanizing ways. For him to have Luffy's body pressed against his … well needless to say, the swordsman had about ten seconds to explain himself before Shanks went Emperor on his ass. Behind him he could hear Lucky Roo and Yasopp grip their weapons as well.

That was good because now Mihawk had five seconds.

Mihawk sent his furious friend an amused look, already picking up on his internal countdown.

"Calm down, "he said lazily. "It's not how you think."

"Then how is it!?" the irate captain ground out. Mihawk smirked and Shanks saw red.

"MIHAWK!" If the bastard had touched one hair on her head then he'd-

Mihawk chuckled softly. "Now, now, calm yourself. I know how you dote on the girl. I wouldn't have touched her. In fact, instead of plotting to kill me, you should be thanking me. I did, after all, save her from marring her lovely face."

Shanks eyes remained narrowed, (mainly due to Mihawk calling Luffy 'lovely'. He was not allowed to think such thoughts about his Anchor.) but his posture did relax.

"Explain." He said gruffly. Mihawk would have rolled his eyes if he did not view such an action beneath him.

"She attacked me." He said simply. Shank eyes widened in disbelief.

"She attacked you!?" Mihawk nodded curtly. "Why?"

Mihawk shrugged. "She has a crewmate who is a swordsman."

Shanks eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in realization.

"Mihawk." He groaned, dropping his head into his palm. "You _didn't_!"

Mihawk shrugged again. "He challenged me. I was honored-bond to accept his request."

Shank massaged his forehead tiredly. Out of all the swordsmen of all the pirate crews, he had to meet Luffy's and go after hers.

"What happened then?" He sighed.

"He lost." Mihawk said simply.

Shanks groaned again. Damn Mihawk and his damned rookie-slicing ways. Anchor was to never find out the two of them were friends.

Wait. Anchor…..

"And how does this equate to Anchor pressed against you?" He snapped. Mihawk smirked , how he was enjoying this.

"Well, apparently you're little anchor is quite similar to you in regards to the welfare of her crewmates. She took great offense to me cutting him down and attempted to, how you say, _'pound my face in'_."

Shanks stared at him.

"She was quite ferocious." Mihawk continued, a small amount of relish coloring his tone. "She did not cease her rampage until I told her he was still alive."

"You actually left him alive!?" Lucky Roo balked. That was surprising.

"Yes, I did." Mihawk said. "I guess I wanted my own little rookie in my debt." Shanks rolled his eyes.

_'Or you're just going soft.'_ He thought amused, though he did not dare say it aloud.

"That doesn't explain how her body ended up pressed against yours." Yasopp grit out.

Mihawk sighed. "Like I said she attacked me, but I was not going to sit there and let her hit me, so I moved out of the way and stopped her from taking a few broken pieces of wood to the face. The fact that I had to press her close to me to prevent it was an unanticipated consequence." A welcome one, but unanticipated all the same.

Lucky Roo and Yasopp visibly relaxed at this and Shanks rubbed the back of his head. Ben merely went back to his drink, though his steady gaze remained on Mihawk.

"So , you didn't do anything to her?" Shanks pressed.

"No Shanks I didn't, I was merely teasing." Mihawk said slowly.

"You can tease!?" Yasopp gasped dramatically. Mihawk snorted.

"Yes, I can. Despite popular belief I do have a sense of humor."

"A twisted one." Shanks grumbled.

"You're just upset because you were not the one doing the teasing this time old friend." Mihawk drawled. "I must say, it is quite amusing to see the great Emperor Shanks reduce to that of a flustered father." Shanks pouted and took a swing of his drink.

"Ah cheer up cap'n." Lucky Roo boomed, his good humor restored upon discovering Luffy's virtue was still intact. "At least he didn't tell you she had a lad." Mihawk smirked.

"What?" Shanks asked warily at the sight of Mihawk's mirth. He wasn't sure if he could take another round of Mihawk brand teasing.

"Nothing." Mihawk said airily. He rather liked his little rookie and it wouldn't do well to have him killed after going through the trouble of sparing him. Besides, it was a baseless assumption. There was also that blond cook to consider.

Mihawk spared a glance at his frazzled friend. He defiantly wasn't done, but teasing him about a supposed love interest was just a bit too cruel.

However…..

"Your Luffy, she has rubber powers, am I right?"

Ben tensed again and Shanks nodded, staring at Mihawk suspiciously.

_'If she had attacked him, shouldn't he already know that?'_

"Ah." The swordsman said, and turned back to his drink. Shanks stared at him a bit longer, shrugged and went back to his own drink.

"Maybe that's why she runs around without a bra."

Mihawk threw his head back and laughed as a quarter of the men including Shanks spewed their drinks at his words. He didn't have to look at his friend to know he as well as Lucky Roo, Yasopp and Ben had drawn their weapons.

Not wanting to give them time to surround him, Mihawk, one of the seven Warlords of the Sea and the strongest swordsman in the world beat a hasty retreat to his boat, laughing deeply as Shanks angry bellows followed him.

"MIHAWK! YOU SWORD-SLINGING BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU! "

**TBC_(IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW!)_….**

**_IMPORTANT NEWS:_ I want to know, do you want a pairing for Luffy? I'm asking, so let me know. I've put up a poll so you can vote . I'll also count reviews. If the majority say they want Luffy romance, there will be Luffy romance, meaning Luffy will end up with someone. If the majority doesn't , then there won't be, meaning there will be hints but she'll remain single. It's all or nothing. Voting will go on until chapter 9. If you want romance then I'll put a poll up on my profile of who the options are. If you don't then it's final, there won't be a Luffy romance, period.**

**Also can you guys believe that this whole story came to be just from the thought I had of Mihawk teasing Shanks about fem!Luffy wanted Poster? And I think that might be the last of the boob jokes.**

**1: There's a Whitebeard, a Blackbeard and a Bonnie. I can use Sinbad.**


End file.
